Shikamaru's Double Dip - A Series of Hard Yaoi PWP's
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: There really is no way to summarize this story. All I can say is it's a series of Hard Yaoi PWP's featuring Shikamaru paired with other Naruto characters; sometimes Shika will be Seme, sometimes he'll be Uke. The pairings in chapter order are Shika/Chō, Shika/Neji, Kashi/Shika, Sasu/Shika and Itachi/Shika. Seme/Uke in that order. Warnings Inside; Please Read Them! Complete For Now!
1. ShikaCho PWP Chapter 1

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Shikamaru's Double Dip_

_Notes: Set when Chōji and Shika around eighteen, obviously it this fic doesn't follow Canon so it is VERY A/U. Also, it is OOC, entails the abuse of a Shadow Clone and has Yaoi; if you didn't get that memo yet. We will also have a sexy Chōji which I think needs to happen more often since he is such a sweetie! Also, slight undertones of BDSM and the act of double penetration will occur within so it any of the aforementioned things squick you out go away! Oh and Shika is seme. ENJOY LOVELIES!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_**~*~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~***_

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance at the obnoxious blonde in front of him; why was Ino bothering him about this? Troublesome gossip; all his former team mate wanted was to get the so called goods on his and Chōji's newly uncovered relationship so she could feel superior when she told her friends details they didn't know.

It was slightly sad how long it took a village full of high-ranking, highly skilled, nin to notice that Shika and Chōji were in a relationship. And sadly no one would probably know if TenTen hadn't stumbled on the shadow nin and his plump lover kissing in the meadow where they liked to watch the clouds together.

Really it wasn't like he and Chōji went out of there way to hide their relationship they just weren't big on PDA and for Kami's sake they lived together in a ONE bredroom apartment! It just went to show you that while shinobi were incredibly observant when it came ot things that could potentioally maim you but they were shite at observing anything that had to do with love or relationships.

This fact was probably why out of the people he knew most of them were either single and as emotionally mature as a turnip. Or they were married and too busy with their personal lives to bother with other peoples' love lives. Either way he and Cho enjoyed their year of solitude and quality time together.

Now things were getting troublesome; Ino was annoying him for details so she could feed the gossip beast. And the Nara couldn't forget to mention Kakashi was making very troublesome comments whenever he and Shikamaru were together. Yes, Shika loved the way his lover looked in the throws of passion but he had no interest in sharing the detals of his sex life it with a perving Hatake Kakashi.

With a lazy shake of his head the Nara went through the requisite hand signs and with a poof of smoke he was in his and his lover's small apartment. He smiled when he heard the loud crunch coming from the gourmet, well stocked kitchen. True, his partner was better about his food choices but the Akimichi still needed to ingest quite a lot of food to be able to use his Clan techniques.

Just as he suspected; Chōji was leaning against the counter in nothing but a pair of loose red pants while snacking on edamame, carrots sticks, and sliced cucumber; Shikamaru wrinkled his nose at the supposed snacks. Sometimes he missed the days of Chōji always having a bag of chips on him; this whole vegetables as a snack option was not very appealing to the shadow nin.

But he could live with it as long as his love was happy, healthy, and remained deliciously curvy. Oh yes Shikamaru loved Chōji's size and shape, loved holding those full hips and caressing his soft tummy. And while he adored the softness of his lover's body the Nara equally adored his companion's strong arms, legs, and muscled chest.

Another crunch brought Shikamaru out of his little revelry and his attention back onto his snacking companion who finally noticed the shadow user's arrival. With a smile on that adorable face the Akimichi put down his carrot stick and approached the legendarily lazy Jōnin. Shika let a lazy grin slip onto his face and moved to meet his love in the middle of their kitchen.

The two longtime friends and now lovers hugged each other tightly; Shika nuzzled his nose into Chōji's wild brown hair, enjoying the scent of cinnamon and something smokily woodsy that always hovered around his partner's locks. The Akimichi's shorter body fit perfectly against the taller Jōnin's and with practiced movements their arms came to wrap around the other.

Chōji's arms were loosely wound around Shika's shoulders and the Nara's long limbs were wrapped around his partner's full hips. The taller man pulled away and placed a kiss on his lover's plump lips, licking them greedily until Chōji opened his mouth and let Shika's questing tongue in. The Nara took the time to map out the delicious mouth being offered to him. The taller teen hadn't tasted that divine mouth in over eight hours; troublesome Hokage making him come in to work on his day off.

Once they'd kissed each other breathless they pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, a lewd smirk played across Shika's kiss swollen lips; "What do you say we go back to doing what we were doing before I was pulled away to go into work?" Chōji blushed prettily and looked own shyly; "Alright, but I have something to...show you before we start."

The perpetually lazy nin looked at his lover in confusion, not understanding why Chōji seemed so nervous and shy. Shikamaru thought he'd gotten the other teen over his insecurities when it came to Shikamaru desiring his slightly larger than normal physique?

Oh the Nara had quite enjoyed expressing how much he loved Chōji's body by worshipping ever yummy inch of it. Chōji smothered in melted chocolate was a delicious sight and equally yummy treat for the Nara heir. Feeling his cock give an interested jump the taller nin grasped his lover's hand and tugged him toward their bedroom.

"Chōji, you can show me whatever you want as long as you're naked while doing it." The Akimichi chuckled at his lover's words and had to shake his head in exasperation when he saw how lively his normally slothful partner was becoming now that he knew he was finally going to get laid.

Chōji wasn't surprised by Shika's enthusiasm. The shorter teen knew how passionate his lover could get when he wanted to; their love making was sound proof of that. Once they entered the bedroom Shikamaru immediately began to pull off his usual work outfit, hastily tossing items on the floor and when the lazy nin was stripped he swooped down on the ogling Akimichi.

A minute or two later and they were both naked; Chōji's loose pants were still fluttering to the floor in a heap to join Shika's discarded items. The Nara wasted no time and promptly began to lip and suck the soft skin on his lover's neck and shoulders, liking the little gasps and mmm'ing noises that were coming from his shorter partner's mouth.

The shadow nin's hands weren't idle either, those deadly appendages were massaging and caressing their way down the plump man's muscled back until they reached his shapely prize; Chōji's perfect round ass. Shikamaru eagerly began to knead his lover's backside, using the first finger of each hand to slip into the crack of that yummy bum.

When his sensitive finger tips came into contact with something protruding from his lover's entrance he froze in shock and moved away to look at his now bright red lover; "Chōji, what's going on?" The Akimichi blushed if possible even redder before he mumbled; "That's what I wanted to show you. I wanted to try something different and then you left and I was...I wanted...I..."

Skikamaru smiled down at his embarrassed but simply fucking hot lover, placing his hand under Chōji's downturned chin the Nara cradled his love's face and made the shorter man look up at him; "You wanted what Chōji? You were so desperate when I left that you wanted to feel something inside you? Or what was it you said you wanted to try something?"

"What did you want to try Chōji? Hmmmm did you want to try keeping that plug in your ass while I fucked your mouth? Or did you want both, my cock and the plug, in your little hole, stretching it open until you feel like you're going to tear while I fuck you into the mattress like a needy whore?"

The Nara watched the Akimichi's eyes slip closed as Shika detailed the possible scenarios and reasons behind Chōji having a but plug in his ass. Where his companion got the plug from he didn't know but at this point the Nara was just happy that it was there and stretching that pretty pink hole Shika loved so much open.

It was when the shorter man moaned loudly after Shika mentioned the act of double penetration that the lazy nin took action. Once he was finished speaking he pressed a kiss to Chōji's panting lips; after kissing the smaller male senseless he pulled away and stepped back.

Before his lover could even think to react Shika was already finished the now too familiar hand signs. Two shadow hands seized the Akimichi and moved him gently onto their large, soft bed; once his lover was placed on the bed those shadowy appendages, fully under Shikamaru's control, moved to position the teen on the bed to the Nara's liking. By the time the shadows disappeared Chōji was on his back on the bed, legs spread wide open and his arms raised above his head and pressed to the headboard.

With an accomplished smirk Shika moved toward the hot man lying on the bed. Form the looks of it Chōji was just as turned on as Shikamaru was; if the hard, leaking cock standing proudly between both their legs was anything to go by. Once he was in between his partner's legs the taller nin began to speak again, realizing that his sometimes shy Chōji seemed to really enjoy Shika's dirty talk and being dominated; all good things to know in the Nara's book.

First he settled in between the Akimichi's legs and cast dark eyes down to his love's entrance and the red plug peeking out from that still tight hole; "Mmm, Chōji, your ass looks so good stretched around that plug. Does it feel good? Does it fill you up?"

Chōji moaned and whimpered, thrusting his hips downward, trying to get Shikamaru to touch him. "Ah ah ah, Chōji, you have to answer me before you get a reward." Shika watched with ravenous eyes as his sometimes timid partner tried to form a sentence; "It feels so good, Shika. So good but I need you...please need you inside me. Both inside me, please."

After hearing his perfect uke plead for his cock Shikamaru lunged forward and smashed his lips against Chōji's; how could he resist such a tempting offer? He was also proud that his lover, despite being embarrassed, had the spine to ask for something like this.

It just went to show that Chōji was coming even more into his own in more ways than just his shinobi skills. But he'd compliment his lover about his growing self-confidence later. Right now he wanted to fuck his lover into the mattress after he kissed the shorter man senseless again.

Shikamaru continued to tongue fuck his lover's mouth until he felt himself becoming lightheaded and had to pull away to gasp for air; Chōji was doing the same thing from his place on the bed. Breath regained the Nara leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the bottle of often used lube. The shadow user smiled lasciviously down at his panting love; "You're going to have to relax, Chōji, or it'll hurt."

His perfect plump uke nodded and shifted his legs open wider and rolled his hips upward until his prettily filled hole was even more on display for Shikamaru's lust blown eyes. Lewd smile still in place the Nara slunk further down the bed until he was face to face with his partner's cock. With a deep breath Shika took his lover's member into his mouth until the servicing Jōnin felt coarse pubic hair brush against the tip of his nose.

The taller nin continued to bob his head, each time he took his love's cock deep into his throat and swallowed around the head. Chōji was moaning, mewling, and whimpering on the bed but he made no move to bring his arms down from where Shika's shadows placed them.

The Nara smirked around the engorged length in his mouth when he noticed that; it really did seem his love had a little sub in him. Shika always knew his partner was a bottom; the chubby male was so passive and gentle outside of battle and training that just getting him to be the agressor in their sexual lives could be a challenge.

However, it seemed as Chōji became more comfortable in his sexuality he would become more willing to open up and explore less vanilla things with the lazy nin. Shikamaru wondered what other delightfully wicked sexual ideas were going through his lover's head...Shikamaru would have to explore that later in more detail; right now he had a writhing sexy man in his bed that required his attention.

After sucking Chōji's cock for a few enjoyable minutes Shika felt his lover was suitably mindless with pleasure and popped the top on the lube and poured some of the slippery liquid by feel onto four of his fingers, not caring that some of the slick substance got on the blanket; they'd wash it later. Finger slicked he capped the lube and tossed it next to his lover's shapely hips.

By feel the Nara brought his wet fingers to his partner's already full arse and massaged his first finger around the stretched hole. Chōji whimpered louder and ground his ass downward, attempting to get Shika's fingers to slip inside of his body. The taller of the two chuckled huskily around the rigid length in his mouth before he pulled away from Chōji's flushed erection; "So impatient love. Don't worry you'll be full soon enough."

Another mewling whimper came from Chōji but he remained still, not trying to force Shika's fingers inside of him again; "Good boy, Chōji. Now you'll get a reward." Without waiting another second the Nara slipped his first finger into his lover's hole, watching as that pretty pink pucker stretched to accommodate the added intrusion.

The Akimichi threw his head back and moaned loudly, his long brown hair flying around his face like a halo. Skikamaru thought he'd never seen anything so fucking hot in his life; his lover was panting, a sheen of sweat coating his body enticingly and he was going to let Shika experience the thrill of double penetration; this was the best day of Shikamaru's life! Tsunade could pull him away from home on his day off if this was the result.

Chōji whimpering and rolling his hips brought Shika's mind back onto the delicious situation at hand. With slow movements the Nara began to pump his first finger into his partner's arse, rotating the appendage so it circled around the plug already in his lover's passage. The key to this would be to stretch Chōji adequately so he didn't tear when Shika slipped his cock inside him.

Shikamaru wanted this, he really did, but he wouldn't hurt his Chōji just so he could feel good sexually. So with that thought in mind the Jōnin went about fingering and stretching his partner thoroughly and methodically; each time he slipped in another slicked finger he stopped and let his sexy lover adjust to the added intrusion.

When Shika went to slip in his fourth and final finger he noticed a bit of friction when his finger slipped inside Chōji's now widely stretched hole. Quickly he reached for the discarded lube, opened the bottle and upturned it over his partner's entrance, letting the lube drizzle tantalizingly down into Chōji's full channel and around his arsehole.

Once Shikamaru felt his partner's arse was once again lubed up enough he capped the bottle and put it back next to Chōji's hip. He continued the now familiar movements of stretching his lover; scissoring his fingers widely and circling the plug in his lover's ass, ensuring his love was adequately prepared and ready for what was to come.

Shika also had an idea that he wasn't going to tell his lover about just yet; it was a little surprise that Chōji didn't need to know about right now. Ah yes Chōji; his little lover was looking exceptional tasty right now, moaning and writhing prettily on the bed, begging for Shikamaru to please please just fuck him. And at that moment the shadow nin felt like it was time for the fucking to happen.

Removing his fingers and the plug he watched the widely gaping hole clench and wink, looking so empty and desperate but that would be remedied soon. Lube in hand once again Shika slicked up his whole fist and moved it back in between Chōji's legs and against his entrance, pushing his fist gently past the still somewhat resisting rings of muscle until his whole hand was swallowed by his lover's willing body.

The Akimichi was moaning loudly and grinding his hips downward, taking more and more of Shika's fist inside of him. The Nara let his lover have his way for a while; the genius knew his partner was enjoying himself and also this would help stretch his passage open even further. However, an impatient throb from in between the shadow shinobi's thighs alerted him to his own plight.

With a slap to Chōji's thigh the Akimichi stopped moving and looked at Shika with wide lust blown eyes; if he wasn't sure his lover had a BDSM kink he was now! Yes, this was the best day of the lazy Jōnin's life! With a smile he looked down on his shorter partner; "Alright, love, this may be uncomfortable at first but I promise it'll feel good okay. Just relax and trust me, you know I would never hurt you."

Chōji nodded and clenched his anal walls around Shika's fist, pulling a groan out of the to this point quiet shadow nin; "Such a little slut aren't you, Chōji?" The Akimichi nodded fervently and finally seemed to throw his inhibitions to the wind. Shika assumed that when you have a fist shoved up your ass and you were enjoying it there was very little to be shy about anymore.

"Please, Shikamaru, please fuck me. Put the plug back in and put your cock in me and fuck me...now!" Ah there was his little pushy uke! Shika wondered when Chōji's inner pushy bitch would come out and make an appearance and here it was. It didn't bother the Nara at all, in fact he liked it when Chōji got a little bit forceful in their love making or in this case their fucking.

"Are. You. Ready, Chōji?" Each word was punctuated with Shikamaru pumping his fist into his lover's arse, pulling more sexual noises from his partner's plump lips and when Shika smashed his lover's prostate the plump teen arched off the bed and screamed to the ceiling.

The Nara chuckled and took his lover's shriek as a yes to his question and withdrew his lube coated fist. He wiped his fist off on the blanket and once again his hands flew through familiar hand signs and after a moment a clone of Shikamaru was seated next to him on the bed. Shikamaru's clone looked down at Chōji's nude body and then back at his creator and smirked lewdly; "I like where this is going."

Skikamaru smirked right back at his clone; "Indeed." With little ado Shika looked down at his lover; "Love, I need you to sit up and come over here, okay?" The Akimichi moved quickly, watching the clone with dawning comprehension; "Shika, what is your clone doing here?"

The real Nara Shikamaru pressed a kiss to Chōji's ear and murmured; "I think you have an idea of why he's here. You wanted two cocks shoved in your ass didn't you?"

The Akimichi nodded; "Okay, just be careful." Shika pulled Chōji's face until his dark eyes were looking directly into Chōji's; "Love, if you don't want this just say so and we can stop. I won't do anything you don't want to do. I love you. This is about you right now. Are you okay with this?"

Chōji could answer Shika's clone slipped up and hugged the plump teen around the middle; "Chō, I promise I won't hurt you. I was made by of Shikamaru and Shika would never hurt you." The plump nin nodded and turned to press a kiss to the clone's lips, gasping when Shika's double slipped his tongue onto his mouth.

The Nara watched his clone and his lover begin to kiss heatedly and quite enjoyed the sight of his love enjoying himself with another; not that they would be inviting anyone to join them anytime soon. A clone was one thing another person was not happening; Shika was a little possessive despite what most would think.

All too soon though his patience wore out and though he loved the sight in front of him Shikamaru moved to separate his lover and his clone; who at this point was sucking on Chōji's nipples while fingering the shorter male's loose ass with three fingers.

The clone moved back and with one look at his creator grabbed the lube, slicked up his hard length and moved to lay on the bed, his legs straight in front of him and his cock standing proud and leaking for the other two men to see. Chōji looked to Shikamaru for direction and the strategic Nara again moved his submissive partner so he was squatting over the clone's hips but facing away from the Shika double lying on the bed.

Once Chōji was in position Shikamaru coaxed the shorter man to lean back until he was resting on his hands. Now Chōji's entrance was in the right position for the Shikamaru on the bed's cock to penetrate him. Without warning the Akimichi began to sink down onto the hard length beneath him, moaning and throwing his head back when he bottomed out on the exact copy of Shikamaru's hard member.

Once Chōji got comfortable he began to move those hips Shika loved to grasp and hold onto. The smaller male was grinding onto the erection inside of him and whimpering in pleasure when his prostate appeared to be struck. The Nara's clone shifted below the Akimichi, rolling his hips to get some leverage so he could pump his cock into the surely hot heat surrounding his erection.

Shikamaru watched his lover and his clone for a bit and once he felt Chōji was adjusted enough he slicked his cock up with lube. Cock lubed up he adjusted Chōji until his love's legs were in between his clones now widely spread legs but the Nara was not done quite yet. Next he moved in between his plump lover's legs, opening them so they were draping over the clone's spread limbs.

Chōji shifted a bit so he could readjust his hands on the bed so he wouldn't fall over while the clone's hands moved to secure their hold on the shorter teen's hips, anchoring Chōji even further. Pleased with his work the Nara took his slick cock in hand and pressed it against his love's already occupied hole and slipped inside with some resistance.

The Akimichi whimpered and tried to continue breathing deeply and relaxing his body so Shika's thick length could join his clone's inside of his already full passage. Shikamaru was trying to hold himself back, really he was but the heat and tightness inside his lover was amazing and he just wanted to pound into Chōji but he refrained and waited for his partner to give him a sign that he was ready.

Both Shikamaru's murmured words of praise and comfort to the beautiful male in between them; the clone began to rub soothing circles into Chōji's shapely hips and Shikamaru took the hint and began to press soothing kisses onto his love's flushed face. Soon the Akimichi was adjusted and began to rock his hips in a rolling motion, effectively fucking himself on the two hard lengths inside of him.

Shikamaru and his double let the other teen do as he wanted for the moment; the Nara wasn't a fool he doubted he could ever do what Chōji was doing and enjoy it so his brunette could have all the time he needed to become fully comfortable with the situation. That needed time wasn't long and after a few experimental rolls of his lower half Choi was screwing himself and releasing the most delightful sounds, goading the two Nara men to do something.

Shikamaru had enough of waiting and began to thrust his hips shallowly, moving in a comfortable rhythm with Chōji; a movement they'd established after several months of sleeping together. The clone wasn't far behind and within a couple thrusts all three of them were lost in the pleasure they were experiencing.

The Akimichi was by far the loudest, releasing loud moans and shrieks when his prostate was struck and breathy gasps when both cocks were fully sheathed inside of him, which didn't happen often since they were also enjoying the friction their lengths experienced when Shika thrust in and his clone was withdrawing from Chōji's still tight hole.

Shika's orgasm was approaching; he could feel his balls tightening to his sweaty body. Looking at Chōji he knew the full figured teen would explode soon, all he needed was a little but more and the Nara was all to happy to give it to him. Picking up the pace until he was pounding into his lover's slick passage he leaned forward until his lips were next to Chōji's ear; "Look how slutty you look, Chōji. Stuffed full of cock and loving every minute of it. You love it don't you?"

The full figured brunette bit his lip and nodded, giving Shika such a coyly wantonly whorish look without even trying to. With a breathy chuckle the taller teen continued to speak, knowing Chōji was beyond forming coherent thought now that Shika and his clone were pummeling his prostate almost non-stop; "You look beautiful like this, love. So beautiful and you're all mine. No one else can have you. Who do you belong to Chōji?"

The Akimichi was trying to catch his breath so he could attempt to answer Shika's question. Finally, the plump teen managed a whimper filled answer; "I'm...mmm...yours. Yours...AHHH! I'm Nara Shikamaru's." That answer satisfied Shikamaru's possessive streak; with a smirk on his lips he brought his hand from where it was clutching his love's thigh and wrapped it around Chōji's erection, pumping the hard length in time with his fast thrusts.

His clone, as it turned out, was the first to explode from the euphoria. With one more hard thrust of his hips the double groaned loudly, spilling it's seed deep within Chōji's passage and making the way even slicker for Shikamaru. Once his orgasm was reached the Nara heir dispersed his double and as Shika was moving to settle Chōji comfortably onto the bed he screamed in ecstasy as all the clone's memories and feelings slammed into his mind and body.

His release smashed into him in a blinding moment of sinful, mind numbing pleasure. Shika bottomed out inside his lover's loosened channel and emptied his balls into Chōji's bowels, filling the shorter male to the brim with cum. The shadow used was overwhelmed for a moment and when he came back to himself he wanted to slap himself for being so stupid.

He should have known that would happen when he released the clone but he guessed he couldn't be faulted too much. Anyone would lose their senses when they were balls deep inside Akimichi Chōji's tight, wet ass. Chōji whimpering from beneath him brought him back to the matter of his lover not cumming yet.

With a loving smile on his face Shika slunk down the soiled bed and in between those toned legs and took the plump teen's leaking cock back into his mouth, sucking hard and savoring the yummy taste of the Akimichi's pre-cum. Everything about Chōji was divine to the Nara. While his mouth was busy his hands were moving around, pinching his lover's sensitive nipples before moving to caress the sensitive spot on his lover's sides that made the shorter boy writhe in pleasure.

After he explored his partner's top half Shika decided to explore that wonderful hole he'd been drilling into not too long ago. He placed one arm across Chōji's hips to hold them down so he wouldn't choke Shika while he was sucking him off and the his other hand slipped in between Chōji's lube slicked cheeks, easily breaching his love's loose entrance.

Chōji's channel was so slick with lube and cum that his hand just slipped inside with hardly any resistance; it was divine and Shika wasted no time in fisting his lover's ass. Thoroughly loving the even louder noises he was pulling out of his companion's mouth.

The sounds of their sex were raunchy, wet, and squishy as Shika's mouth made obscene sucking noises as he took Chōji's cock deep into his throat on every downward pass. And every time his fist was plunged into his partner's hole it made a lewd squelching sound and one couldn't forget Chōji's wails and moans being yelled at the ceiling.

After a few minutes of being subjected to the onslaught of pleasurable sensations Chōji was ready to cum; Shika could feel it. His plump love's channel was tightening and fluttering while his cock was continuously leaking pre-cum onto the Nara's greedy tongue. With one more slam of the taller male's fist into his abused prostate Chōji came screaming Shikamaru's name to the heavens as he ground down onto the fist inside of him and shallowly fucked the mouth his cock was exploding inside of.

Shika didn't mind the rough treatment being dealt out to his mouth; he still had his hand on Chōji's hip so the shorter teen couldn't truly thrust too deeply into his mouth. Not that Shika minded all that much since he was a bit preoccupied with swallowing the large amount of cum his lover was expelling into his waiting mouth.

After a swallow or two Shika began to withdraw and licked his partner's softening length, cleaning him of any leftover seed that was left behind. Once he was satisfied Chōji's member was free of cum the Nara withdrew his fist from his partner's well fucked entrance and watched the cum begin the dribble out of the brunette's body.

Chōji shifting brought Shika's dark eyes back up to his lover's face. With a smile he leaned forward and kissed Chōji chastely on the lips. After a few moments he pulled back and smiled down on the love of his life; "Let's get cleaned up so we can rest in bed; I'm sure you're tired after all this."

The Akimichi smiled right back at him; "I can't wait to get into the shower. I don't think I've ever been this filthy after sex before." Shika smile turned into a perverted smirk; "Oh but hopefully it won't be the last time you're this dirty. I meant what I said before, Chōji. I have never seen anything as hot as you were today and I love you for it."

The Akimichi blushed and looked away before looking back at Shikamaru; "You enjoyed what we did? It didn't turn you off at all?" The Nara snorted; "Fuck no! Gods it was the hottest thing I've ever seen and that it was you looking so whorish and willing made it so unbelievably hot. Seriously, love, you are the sexiest thing I've ever seen and I'm never letting you go."

Chōji nodded, pleased with Shika's answer and moved to stand up so they could shower. Unfortunately, the plump nin didn't take into account how sore his body would be so soon after they'd finished their session. Even though he enjoyed the act of being fucked by two men at the same time Chōji forgot that his body may not be able to bounce back like it usually did after he and Shika made love. With a pained moan the Akimichi fell back onto the soft bed.

Shika stood up and made his way over to Chōji's prone form and picked him up bridal style so they could shower together. The shorter teen just nuzzled into the Nara's neck and pressed soft kisses to Shika's neck; "Thank you, Shika. I love you." The taller of the two just grunted and pressed a quick kiss to the crown of Chōji's head as he focused on getting them to the washroom.

Carrying Chōji may be a drag but he'd deal with it if it meant he got to do all the things he did earlier. Today was definitely one of the best days of his short life and he looked forward to exploring Chōji's obvious enjoyment with being dominated and fostering his lover's budding adventurous sexual urges; after all they could only mean good things for Shikamaru in the end.

_**Well that's it folks! I didn't feel like writing anything for my ongoing fics since I'm tired so I wrote a very smutty one-shot with a sexy Chōji.**_

_**Also, not sure if a Shaow Clone could have an orgasm but for the sake of this fic they can. **_

_**So I hope you enjoyed it! I may add more to this and create a receptacle for my Naruto one-shots. Who knows but anywho thanks for reading!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	2. ShikaNeji PWP Chapter 2

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Shikamaru's Double Dip_

_Notes: Hola! Obviously another fic that is A/U, has HARD Yaoi, and OOC characters. Shika and Neji are nineteen; again it is A/U. Oh and Shika is seme, again. I noticed that the two fics are very forceful, for lack of a better word, but I think it's because my other fics have been quite fluffy lately and I wanted to write something a bit more edgy and risqué. ENJOY LOVELIES!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_**~*~*~*Chapter 2~*~*~***_

Shikamaru Nara was lazy; that was all there was to it. He enjoyed lying in the grass and watching the clouds drift by or snoozing for a few hours in the afternoon before dinner. However, there was one thing or person would be a better word to use that could always get the lazy nin moving and that person was Hyūga Neji; the hottest damn thing in Konoha and he was all Shikamaru's.

How the lazy shadow nin got the Hyūga prodigy was still a bit of mystery to him. Sure Shika was never one to turn down sex especially sex with someone as gorgeous as Neji. But he never expected their little one night trysts to evolve into what they had now; an exclusive, quite loving relationship between them.

Hell the uptight Hyūga even came to cloud watch with Shikamaru on occassion and that was something pretty special. The pale eyed teen hated sitting idle unless it was for meditations sake so for him to sit and doze with the Nara on his hill meant a lot to the habitually sleepy man.

Shika noticed they did a lot of those types of things for each other. Shika would rouse himself on his days off when Neji was free and go with the other to the market to shop for their home. Or he would actually dress up nicely and take his lovely companion out to dinner at one of the more upscale restaurants in Konoha, something he found far too troublesome to do before his precious Hyūga came into his life.

Yup, the two of them learned the fine art of compromise; they had to or one of them would have been dead by the second week they started dating for real.

Physically they were perfect together, two pieces of one whole. Mentally Neji was one of the few who could keep up with the Nara's genius but they were both stubborn and held drastically different views on things like training. Neji trained five days a week, missions notwithstanding, and thought Shika should as well.

After their fifth fight about the shadow user's lack of training the Hyūga finally gave up and occasionally would coax Shika to the training grounds with the promise kinky sex later. Ah yes Neji's trump card to manipulate Shikamaru into doing almost anything. Offering Shikamaru the prospect of screwing Neji's brains out while he had the older man bound to the bed, or any stable surface for that matter, with his shadows was Shika's idea of heaven; well as close to heaven as he was getting.

For example right now Shika was sitting at a large table surrounded by stoic Hyūgas and feeling slightly uncomfortable about the situation. Why Neji decided now was a great time for his uncle, Hiashi-sama, and the Clan elders to meet his lover was beyond the Nara's considerable intelligence. However, once again kinky sex was offered by his pale eyed prodigy and lazy nin cracked, agreeing to attend a family dinner at the Clan compound without much fuss.

Aside from Neji and Hinata Shikamaru knew no one well and for the most part remained silent, letting the dry as the desert conversation float over his pineapple shaped ponytail. Everything was going fine, slightly awkward, but fine until the dessert dishes were cleared and Hiashi cleared his throat before looking directly at Skikamaru; "Nara-san, could you please come with me."

The shadow wielder swallowed thickly and all he could think was fuck. He didn't want to go anywhere with the older Hyūga and talk about how things were between him and Neji but when he turned to Neji and saw those pretty eyes shine with hope Shika knew he was screwed. Plus, the Nara wouldn't put it past his sometimes bitchy lover to withhold the kinky sex if Shikamaru didn't comply with Hiashi's wishes.

"Of course, Hiashi-sama. I'd be honored to." The elder nodded and swept out of the room, traditional white robes billowing out behind him as he strode through the compound. Shikamaru kept pace with the smaller man but stayed one step behind the other; a small sign of respect for the Hyūga Clan head.

Even though Shika wasn't a fan of the cold Hyūga he knew Neji would be quite pissed at him if he blew this little meeting with his uncle. So the genius decided to play nice with the elder man besides Shika was a Clan heir in his own right and one day would be on the level of Hyūga Hiashi so any leverage the older man had was negligible at this point so it was by Shika's graces that he was playing along with the older man's little show of power.

Finally, they reached a beautifully western styled office. Hiashi took his seat behind his desk and gestured for Shikamaru to take one of the seats in front of the Clan leader. Once they were both settled Hiashi looked at the younger male with those piercing white eyes and spoke; "Nara-san, may I ask what you intentions are with my nephew? You are living together are you not?"

"Do you plan on marrying my nephew and making an honest man out of him? What about children? Will you expect Neji to undergo the treatment to allow him to bear a child? These are things I must know before I can give you my blessing."

Shikamaru just stared at the man in front of him; his genius mind was grinding to halt. He never imagined that the quiet, calm, cold, and proper Hyūga Hiashi would be so blunt about his concerns regarding Shikamaru and Neji's relationship. The Nara was expecting to verbally dance and spar with the elder man for a bit before they got to this but then again this was the man who in some ways and degrees raised Neji and if his lover was anything he was blunt, sometimes brutally so.

Mah! This was so troublesome. When Neji met his parents his mother smothered Shika's petite Hyūga over with hugs and mothering while his father asked if they were doing well; his father's question would have been innocuous but the lewd smirk on Shikaku's face along with the wiggling eyebrows said he was asking about other more inappropriate topics.

Shikamaru couldn't decide if it was his mother's overbearing idea of love or his dad's not so subtle inquiry into their sex life and subsequent slap to his dad's face by his mom that mortified Neji more. Either way Shika thought Neji had it easy in comparison to what he was facing right now.

The Nara knew what the fine boned hands of a trained Hyūga could do and he really didn't want to be injured by the Clan head or piss off Hiashi which in turn would piss off Neji which in turn would lead to no kinky sex for Nara Shikamaru for a little while. This was unacceptable to the younger nin! He'd already come this far tonight and nothing, not even an overbearing Hyūga Hiashi, was going to stand in Shika's way of getting his due.

Besides he loved Neji with his whole heart so answering the elder's questions wouldn't be too complicated it was just sooo troublesome. Meh there was nothing for it. With a deep breath the lazy genius set about answering all of Hiashi's blunt, and slightly invasive, questions. The whole time he was talking the mantra of I'm so going to get kinky sex tonight was parroted through his mind repeatedly.

_~*~*~*Small Time Skip~*~*~*_

Shika promptly walked into their kitchen when they returned home and retrieved a bottle of sake, forgoing the usual porcelain serving carafe and small cup he usual drank from. Neji followed cautiously, looking slightly concerned when he saw Shikamaru drinking sake straight out of the bottle.

"Shika, what happened with my uncle? Please tell me...this isn't like you." The Nara just looked at the pale eyed beauty looking so adorably concerned in their kitchen doorway; "Nothing happened per se with your uncle except he grilled me a bit about what my intentions were for you. If we were going to have kids...if I was going to make an honest man out of you? The usual questions. I just wasn't expecting your uncle to be so blunt or relentless with his desire for answers he found satisfactory."

His older lover looked just as surprised that his usual reserved uncle would even ask such blunt questions but then he smiled at Shikamaru and moved forward, taking the sake bottle out of the taller man's hand; "Thank you being patient with Hiashi-sama and not becoming angry with him when he asked those questions. I'm sure it was troublesome but I appreciate your effort."

"Now I do believe I have reward for you to collect...if you want it that is..." The Nara snorted; if he wanted it?! Of course he wanted it! It, that promise of hot sex, was his guiding light throughout the whole awkward evening. With little care to the sake in his partner's hand Shika swept the Hyūga into his arms, coaxing those strong legs to wrap around the shadow user's slim hips so he could carry them easily through their still darkened living room and onto their balcony. Yes, the balcony would do nicely tonight.

Neji haphazardly put the sake on the counter; neither bothering to put the cap back on the bottle of alcohol. At this point Shikamaru couldn't give a damn about the sake; he wanted his reward and his little Hyūga seemed quite eager to give it to him and the Nara was quite looking forward to giving Neji something in return. Kami-sama knows the sexual thoughts of his lover were the only reason he'd gotten through most of the night with his uke's stoic family.

Once they were on the balcony the taller of the two began to strip his petite lover of his traditional white robes. Shika felt his half hard cock filling with more blood as more of Neji's porcelain skin was revealed to his hungry dark eyes. Fuck his lover was gorgeous; with a lithe, muscled form that would make men and woman salivate if they saw him like this.

That was part of the thrill of screwing around on the balcony; the thrill of someone seeing them as unlikely as it was to happen seeing as they were four stories up, it was dark outside and no lights were on in their apartments living room so no light was illuminating the small porch; unless you counted the light from the half full moon which shone on the Hyūga's skin, hair and eyes in ways that made him look ethereal. Besides their neighborhood was silent at this time of night so the chance of someone being out were small.

Once he was done stripping his pretty prize Shika pushed the powerful nin to his knees and began their little dance; "Neji-chan, I want you to suck me and while you suck me I want you to prepare yourself." The Hyūga wrinkled his brow cutely, probably wondering how he was supposed to prepare himself when there was no lube on the porch.

Shikamaru chuckled and flashed through the hand signs he could do in his sleep and used the slight shadow on the porch to retrieve one of the bottles of lube they kept around their home for these little sessions; you never knew when he and Neji would start their foreplay or just skip straight to screwing each other's brains out.

After his faithful shadow brought the tube of slick gel to the waiting Hyūga the Nara dropped his jutsu and took a handful of his love's long hair and yanked on it until Neji's sculpted face was in the broader nin's crotch. "Now I believe I told you to do something didn't I, little Hyūga?" The shadow nin pulled Neji away from his clothed crotch and looked down the smaller brunette's immaculate body and smirked when he saw his love's cock begin to leak.

Oh yes Hyūga Neji liked to be controlled and dominated sometimes and Shika was always happy to take the control he usually acceded to Neji during the daylight hours. He continued to watch through lust blown chocolate eyes as his partner closed his luminous eyes and licked his lips while raising those deadly hands to undo Shikamaru's dress pants so he could reach the Nara's now rigid cock.

He thrust into the Hyūga's slightly calloused hand when he felt them wrap securely around his length and shuddered when his heated flesh hit the cool air of the evening. Now that he felt the temperature outside on his exposed skin he glanced down at Neji to make sure he was still okay. He didn't want his lover to freeze out here but the smaller man appeared to be fine.

As a matter of fact the pale eyed male appeared quite oblivious to the small chill in the air and was looking with hungry eagerness at Shikamaru's now exposed cock. The Nara chuckled; "Don't be shy, Neji." The older teen merely leaned forward on his knees and began to lick the hard cock in his hand, lavishing it with attention from his mouth while his hands dropped to pick up the bottle of lube next to his legs.

The Nara heir was enjoying the sensations from Neji's mouth and the sight of his little lover slicking up four of his fingers so he could stretch himself well enough for Shia to take him. True, the shadow nin wasn't the longest in the world but his erection was thicker than most and both nin knew without a good job of prepping the Hyūga the older would tear and that would ruin their fun.

They both liked a little pain with their pleasure but hurting Neji like that was something he never wanted to do again. The first time was really the foolish, impatient Hyūga's fault; horny little imp just didn't want to listen to the lazy genius and took Shika's cock into him after only two fingers worth of stretching. Needless to say from then on there were a minimum of three fingers used to get his lover ready to receive him.

The feel of his mushroom head tapping the back of the Hyūga's mouth and slipping into his throat snapped Shika out of his haze and back onto the delicious sight of his cock being swallowed by Neji's pretty mouth. Fuck! The smaller man knew how to use that mouth of his and the sensations of Neji swallowing around the thick member in his mouth were downright maddening.

Instinctually Shika began to pump his hips shallowly, fucking his lover's willing mouth slowly as he watched his cock being taken so readily. He tore his eyes away from that obscene sight and looked further down his partner's tempting body and watched his sexy love finger fuck himself with from what Shika could see appeared to be two fingers at this point.

Now that wouldn't do! Pulling his cock away from the greedy little Hyūga Shika stepped back and looked down upon the man on his knees. "Neji-chan, face away from me and continue stretching yourself." The pale eyed teen shuddered and did what the Nara bid him, quickly rearranging his toned body to the taller nin's instructions.

Within a minute Shikamaru was privy to the unobstructed sight of his lover fingering himself with abandon. Gods, had anything ever looked so hot to the shadow user? No, he didn't think so unless that sight was another one of Neji doing unspeakably hot things to his body or better yet Shikamaru's.

With a smirk the Nara slid down onto his knees and crept up behind his lover's smaller body, not touching him but letting the older male feel he was there watching him. "Does it feel good to finger yourself, Neji-chan? Do you imagine it's my cock stretching you open instead of your fingers?" The proud Hyūga moaned lowly; "Y yes...mmmmm...yes I do, Shika...Argh!"

Well it seemed his little Hyūga found his prostate; how wonderful! Shikamaru continued to watch the show being provided by his lover and without much thought brought his own hand to his leaking erection and began to pump the rigid flesh in time with Neji's thrusting fingers.

After his pale eyed partner had four fingers thrusting into his passage for a little while Shika grabbed the Hyūga's hand and pulled those slick appendages out of his lover's ass; "Now, now, Neji-chan I think that's enough don't you?" The elder nodded and moved to turn but Shikamaru placed a hand on his hip, keeping him facing away from the shadow user; "No, stay like that for now."

Another nod was given and the Hyūga settled into his previous position. The Nara grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock and moved so only the head of his cock was touching the lithe male's ass. It was demeaning in a subtle way; the way Shika was fully dressed in his stupid dressy clothes with only his cock exposed, the way Neji was nude, stretched and on his knees facing way from Shika like a whore ready to be used.

It was thrilling that the Hyūga let Shikamaru do this to him and that his partner enjoyed it was even better. With no warning the Nara's deadly hands spread Neji's ass cheeks and thrust his hard length into his lover's slick and ready hole. The sounds the two made were suppressed; they were still outside after all.

But their lack of loud noise didn't mean they weren't feeling pleasure, extreme pleasure; at least Shika was and by the way Neji was biting his bottom lip to shut himself up the Nara assumed his Hyūga was enjoying himself too. After a few heart beats of waiting the impatient Hyūga began to fuck himself on the shadow nin's cock.

Shikamaru had no objections to this and began to thrust his hips in time with Neji's movements. Their movements were not graceful; they were hard, messy and happening with one goal in mind; to cum as hard as they could. Shika raised his hand from his love's slim hip and again grasped Neji's long, soft hair, pulling his smaller lover until his back arched and his ear was next to Shika's mouth.

"Do you like this, Neji? Hmmm do you like being fucked like a slut on our balcony for anyone to see you? Maybe I should turn on the lights out here so anyone can see you as you really are; a slut that loves a hard cock in their ass." The Hyūga moaned loudly, not even trying to muffle himself. Shikamaru smiled at his lover's slipping control and continued to thrust deeply into his smaller partner's slick passage.

The smaller man began to grind harder backwards and Shika released his hair so the elder of the two could fall onto his hands for more support and leverage. With this new shift in their bodies Neji could push his ass backward with more force and impale himself on the Nara's thrusting cock.

The taller man had no issues with that and brought both his large, calloused hands back to his lover's slim hips and grasped them tightly. With his hands secured the Nara used his hold for more leverage and began to piston his hips faster and with more power behind them. Neji lower lip was now bleeding from him continually biting on it to keep him silent.

The Nara took pity on his lover and draped his clothed chest against Neji's toned back and moved one of his hands to the Hyūga's flushed face, tilting his partner's head until the pale eyed nin was looking Shika in the eye. With little hesitation the Nara licked his partner's blood off his chin and took those plump lips with his own, kissing his lover with need, passion, and lust.

Neji tasted so damn good, even if the underlying taste of iron was there as well from his troublesome Hyūga biting his lip open in the throes of their fucking. The sounds from his lover's mouth were muffled and swallowed by Shika's consuming mouth but the sounds of their bodies slamming together was ringing through the cool night air.

It was music to Shikamaru's ears and when his partner screamed into his mouth he knew his he'd hit his Neji's prostate. Tentatively Shika withdrew his hips while pulling away to catch his breath and thrust back in, positioning his member so it would hopefully follow the same path as before and smash the Hyūga's sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

Turns out his aim was sure and he watched as Neji's eyes went wide and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he threw his head back, sending his thick brunette hair fanning out all over his lithe back. It was so damn sexy to see and Shika replaced his hand on Neji's hips and proceeded to fuck his lover into the wooden floor of their balcony, truly not giving a damn who was there or if anyone was watching at the moment. All he wanted was to see his Hyūga lose it.

The smaller man under him lowered himself onto his strong forearms so he could brace himself better against the force of the Nara's pumping hips. The Hyūga's pretty face was lowered and pressed into his hands so he could muffle the keening and whimpering sounds flowing from his swollen lips.

Shika was a little disappointed that he couldn't clearly hear the sounds being produced from his usually composed lover but he was pleased that he was driving Neji out of his mind with pleasure and he could live with it.

Next time he would stay inside their home and fuck his lover out of his mind there; that way they could be as loud as they wanted to be since Shika went through the troublesome process of putting up sound suppression seals around their apartment. They were much like the seals used on the T&I cells. He'd thanked Ibiki with a very expensive bottle of sake for letting him in see those scrolls.

The sensation of Neji's anal walls fluttering around the Nara's invading length alerted Shika to the fact that his little Hyūga was on the edge of orgasm. Once again the taller man moved his hand and slid it under the smaller man's sweaty body, grasping his lover's leaking erection in his hand and began to pump the hard flesh in time with his thrusts.

Between the hand job and the powerful hits to his prostate by Shika's blunt cockhead Neji was cumming quickly, moaning Shikamaru's name into his forearms as his inner walls clamped down and his cock exploded, splattering the Nara's hand and their porch with his seed.

The shadow user continued to pump his partner's length until he felt his lover had nothing else to give and then moved his hand in front on Neji's downturned face. "Lick them clean, Neji-chan." The tired Hyūga raised his head and with no protest took Shika's soiled hand into his mouth, licking and sucking his cum off the Nara's hand.

The sounds of his lover slurping his own release off his hand and watching the erotic sight coupled with feel of Neji's tight heat still clamped around his intruding length were enough to send Shikamaru into the abyss of euphoria. With one more inward pump of his hips the taller teen came hard into his lover's waiting body, filling him to the brim with his release.

Together the two of them fell onto their balcony floor; both were tired, and covered in lube, sweat and cum. Shika was just about to talk when he heard something that had them both quickly moving into defensive positions; "Mah Mah is there an encore planned for tonight?" Shika had to grab his Hyūga before the man attacked the other nin and sent Kakashi into the afterlife via his not so Gentle Fist.

Even though the vibe was ruined by a now cackling Copy-nin Shika was quite pleased with himself. He'd survived a night with the Hyūga Clan, received Hiashi's blessing to marry his nephew; he'd have to tell Neji abut that at some point, and he'd gotten delicious, yummy, kinky sex on the balcony.

Kakashi intruding would just have to be taken with a grain of salt; you had to take a little bad sometimes when you were the receiver of so many good things. With a mutter of "Troublesome" Shika scooped his angry lover into his arms and carried him inside their home but before he closed the sliding door the Nara turned to Kakashi, a serious look on his face; "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone of what you saw tonight. You intruded on something private."

The cycloptic Sharingan user nodded, looking a bit abashed; "Yare, yare, I'll keep quiet. No need to worry Shika-chan!" With an eye smile the Copy-nin was gone in a swirl of leaves. Sighing, the shadow user entered their home with a now sulking Hyūga in his arms; "Neji-chan, don't be upset you can spar with Kakashi tomorrow and pummel him into the ground. For now let's get cleaned up and get to bed I have big news to tell you tomorrow."

The Hyūga just "Hmph'd" and let the Nara carry him to the bathroom, not bothering to question Shika about his big news. The pale eyed man knew getting the taller nin to talk when he didn't want to was almost impossible so he didn't even bother besides he'd find out about it tomorrow.

With a small smile he pressed a kiss to Neji's sealed forehead; "I love you, troublesome Hyūga." Said Hyūga snorted in amusement; "And I love you, lazy Nara." Well what more could Shikamaru ask for?

_**Alright that concludes this little one-shot! Hope you enjoyed the smut and Kakashi's little cameo. I love me some pervy Copy-nin! Hmmm maybe I'll feature Kashi next...**_

_**Like I said these are a series of Naruto one-shots that will always feature Shikamaru. The other characters used will be changing so keep that in mind. **_

_**I decided to do it this way since a reader can just go to one fic and cycle through the posted stories to find what they like instead of sifting through tons of stories posted by others to search for one one-shot. Does that make sense? Anyway you get my point...right?**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

.


	3. KakashiShika PWP Chapter 3

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Shikamaru's Double Dip_

_Notes: Hola! Obviously another fic that is A/U, has Yaoi, and OOC characters in it. Shika is seventeen here so Kakashi is about thirty-one. _

_This post won't be as hardcore and BDSM-ish as the two previous chapters. So FLUFF AHEAD...well fluff for me which is most people's idea of hard yaoi. Ah well enjoy the fruits of my corrupted mind! Thanks to all that fav'd and followed this little series of smut; it is appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_**~*~*~*Chapter 3~*~*~***_

"NARA SHIKAMARU! GET YOUR LAZY BEHIND OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW BEFORE I COME UP THERE!" The shrill voice of his former female team mate sgfeared through the lazy Nara's ears, rousing him from his wonderful sleep. Tired, and feeling very annoyed, Shikamaru poked his head out from underneath his very warm blankets and glanced at the alarm clock next to his comfy bed.

The lazy genius almost fell out of said comfy bed when he read the time; it was only fucking eight in the morning! To make matters worse his poor ears; hell his poor neighbors' ears, were being subjected to the hell that was a screaming Yamanaka Ino! Damn troublesome woman! Can't even let him sleep in on his day off; hadn't he worked hard enough lately? Going on missions all the time! This wasn't fair at all!

And come to think of it why the hell was Ino screaming at him while standing outside of his apartment at eight a.m. on his treasured day off? Troublesome; he didn't think there was anything going on right now that he needed to be aware of but then again who know with Ino. The highstrung blonde got overly excited about a sale on clothing or some such troublesome thing that Shika didn't give a damn about.

The slumbering broad body next to his shifted and threw an arm around Shika's slim waist; "Mmmm too early. Make her go away." The Nara rolled his dark tired eyes and grumbled; "I don't even know why she's hear in the first place."

Silver tresses rumple from sleep tickled his cheek as Kakashi propped himself up on his elbow to look at the younger man's handsome face; "Baby, it Chōji's birthday next week and didn't you mention something last week about going shopping with Ino to help her pick something out?"

The Nara closed his eyes and sighed in defeat; "Damn troublesome woman! Now I have to go out there and help her do whatever it is she wants to do because it's for Chōji's birthday." With another gusty sigh the lazy nin rolled out of his comfy bed and moved to open the window. Once the pane of glass was open he stuck his messy head out and called down to an irritated Ino; "Oi, Ino, I'll meet you in front of Ichiraku in thirty minutes I overslept."

The blonde woman glared at him but nodded curtly before she walked down the street and towards the direction of the infamous ramen stand. The brunette moved back and closed the window, moving toward the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He needed to shower before he went out today; Shikamaru stunk of sex, sweat, and Kakashi.

Not that he minded reeking of Kashi's scent but their relationship was strictly need to know, meaning only Tsunade, Shizune, Chōji and Gai knew of them being together. Shikamaru and Kakashi were two very private people who didn't want anyone interfering in their relationship so to keep that from happening they kept their PDA to a minimum and only engaged in sexual activities at the other's house.

One day soon though he and Kakashi would come out to everyone, probably when they purchased the land they wanted on the outskirts of Konoha. Once the land was theirs they would be building a house for themselves and it would be pointless to try and keep them a secret once they openly moved in together.

However, for right now Shika was enjoying the excitement of only a few people knowing about him and Kakashi. It made their sex so much more thrilling and forbidden; the lazy nin actually liked it.

But there was a lot to like about his silver haired lover; he was god damned sexy, built like a brick house, and intelligent enough to keep up with Nara. Not to mention he was laid back but still knew when to light a fire under Shika's lazy ass when it was needed. Then again Shika did the same thing to Kakashi when he needed as well.

They complimented each other well and Shika was happy he found someone who understood him so well. It wasn't easy to get to know Kakashi but it was worth all the effort the normally lazy genius put into it. For all his faults Kakashi was worth it and he always would be, at least in the Nara's eyes.

With another muttered "Troublesome" the younger man continued to trudge across the room and entered his bathroom to turn on the shower. Kakashi remained in bed, snoozing happily in between the soft blankets; Shika was jealous and wanted to crawl back under the covers and snuggle in next to the older man.

But if he did Ino would probably kick his door down and drag him out; not for the first time either, nagging woman! Yeah that couldn't happen, not today at least. If Ino discovered a naked Hatake Kakashi in his bed that would be bad! His and Kakashi's relationship would be known about by everyone in the village by the day's end!

No, thank you! So with grudging movements the perpetual lazy bum stepped into the shower and began to scrub his lover's scent and their other combined bodily fluids of his lithely muscled body.

However, he wasn't alone in the shower for long though. The tall, broad body of his lover slipped in behind him and took over massaging the shampoo into Shikamaru's shoulder length tresses. The younger man moaned in pleasure as his sensitive scalp was caressed and kneaded gently; he loved when someone played with his hair and rubbed his scalp, it felt so amazingly good and so so relaxing.

Kakashi knew this and by the time the older man was done Shika was in a pleasurable daze. Taking advantage of the shadow nin's complacency the ex-ANBU soaped up a washcloth and began to wash every inch of the Nara's toned form, paying special attention to lazy nin's cock and arsehole; not that Shikamaru was complaining about the added attention to the two of the most sensitive areas on his body.

Once he was fully clean Kakashi pushed him under the spray so he could rinse of the fluffy cloud like suds. Shika's eyes closed when the shower sprayed water into his face and relaxed even further under the warm stream of water. His brown eyes shot open and he moaned loudly; the sound reverberating through the steamy bathroom, when he felt his lover's talented mouth sheath his semi-hardened cock to the root.

The brunette Jōnin looked down his slick body and focused in on the sight of his sexy partner bobbing his silver head on his awakening erection, taking Shika's cock head deep into his throat and swallowing around the tip when the younger's length was fully seated in Kakashi's hot orifice.

It was one of the hottest things Shikamaru had ever seen and he prayed to Kami-sama that he wouldn't cum right then and there as he watched the erotic act play out in front of his lust blown eyes. When he felt those calloused, deadly hands begin to massage his ass cheeks the Nara began to rotate his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Kakashi's mouth and pressing his ass into the older man's hands, encouraging his lover to do more with those gifted appendages.

As always the silver haired man knew; with very little in terms of cues offered to him, what to do to make Shika happy and parted the Nara's plump asscheeks so he could start to palpate the puckered skin around the smaller man's entrance with the first finger on his left hand.

The brunette was going mad! His older lover was well and truly trying to kill him! How anyone could be so good at this was a mystery and it pleased Shika and pissed him off that his lover was so talented in the sexual department. Pleased because he was benefitting from Kakashi's oral expertise at the moment but pissed because his lover had to practice these acts somewhere and it damn sure wasn't with Shikamaru!

He knew it was stupid to be upset about it. His partner was a bit older than him and of course Kakashi would have other lovers, probably had them long before Shika was old enough to know what sex was but it sometimes made the chocolate eyed man wonder how many people his silver haired companion had been with in his life.

The Nara only had two partners in his seventeen years of existing; Neji was a good friend and they'd experimented with each other when they were fifteen but it was not romantic in nature, merely two horny young boys exploring their sexuality with someone they trusted.

The other was of course Kakashi and if Shika had his way the older shinobi would be the last for him. A soap covered long finger breaching his still slightly loosened entrance snapped the Nara back to himself. With a loud groan he began to grind down on the intruding finger, enjoying the way the appendage caressed his inner walls and coaxed his anal muscles to relax.

Shikamaru loved being filled and being on bottom meant he didn't have to do too much work; the perfect position for Shikamaru. It also helped that Kakashi was a naturally dominant man who liked to run the show in bed and the eternally lazy nin was happy to let him take the lead. But sometimes the brunette would flex his underdeveloped seme muscle and push his weight around a little.

Like right now the younger grabbed his lover's wet hair and held his head still and began to thrust his hips forward, fucking that sinful mouth while impaling himself on the finger in his ass. It felt good...no it felt fucking amazing to feel the dual stimulation ringing through his slender body.

On a particularly deep thrust of Kakashi's finger the blunt tip glanced off Shika's prostate, yanking a strangled scream out of the Nara's panting mouth. Determined to feel that sensation again the shadow nin began to throw his ass backward with more force, which allowed that invading finger to smash that lovely sensitive bundle of nerves on each inward thrust.

Kakashi let Shika have his fun, staying docile as Shikamaru fucked his mouth and himself on his finger. However, the Copy-nin could only stay submissive for so long and after a few minutes of letting the younger male have his way the Sharingan user grabbed the wrist attached to the hand in his hair and squeezed, effectively making the Nara lose his grip on his wet silver tresses.

Once his head was free Kakashi let the shorter man's cock slip form his mouth. The aroused brunette stilled his movements and watched the elder man work the soreness out of his jaw until that idle finger in his ass plunged forward and skewered his prostate brutally.

The Nara screamed in earnest this time and moaned when Kakashi's hand came to wrap around his rigid length, pimping the hard flesh in time with the thrusts of his finger. The shadow nin was in heaven again as his partner pumped his cock; the movements of that divine hand were perfect.

On every downward movement Kakashi would squeeze a bit almost like he was trying to milk Shikamaru; in a way he was milking the Nara but in the end the Sharingan user wouldn't be rewarded with milk but the substance would be white and creamy. He vaguely wondered when he'd become so perverted?

Probably right after he'd let Kakashi fuck him while he was gagged and positioned in a swing hanging from the older male's bedroom ceiling. Oh and who could forget the recording of that night; a tape that Shika would watch whenever his lover was out on a mission for too long and he was feeling horny. The younger man learned not to question his lover when it came to new sexual things after the first couple mind blowing orgasms.

So Shikamaru let the older man do as he pleased, letting his head fall back onto the wet tile wall and allowed his dark eyes to slip closed. The genius just let himself feel what was being done to his firm body. Kakashi continued to pump his cock, stroking the turgid flesh like a master and fingering his ass, hitting his prostate on every inward thrust.

Under the continued dual assault to his body the Nara succumbed quickly to his orgasm. His channel began to flutter aroung Kakashi's finger and his balls tightened up to his wet body as he prepared to spill his seed onto the floor of the shower. With one more pump of Kakashi's hand and one more harsh jab to his prostate the chocolate eyed man came hard, yelling his lover's name to the bathroom ceiling.

He thrust his hips slowly, milking his release for a little while and when he began to soften he opened his eyes and glanced down to see his love still on his knees as he spilled his seed onto the wet floor, joining Shika's as it flowed down the drain. Those mismatched eyes met Shika's dark orbs and Kakashi smiled that loving smile and the Nara felt himself fall in love with the older man all over again.

However, the moment was not to last and a minute or so later Ino's shrill voice permeated their relaxed sexual haze. Shika jumped and looked at the door to the bathroom, hoping and praying that she wouldn't just come into the bathroom and see them like this.

By the grace of Kami the troublesome blonde stayed out of the washroom but Shika could hear her loud voice quite clearly through the door, yelling at him to hurry the hell up!

The Nara huffed and pressed a quick kiss to Kakashi's slightly swollen lips; "I love you, Kashi. Will you be here when I get back?" The silver haired Jōnin nodded and responded just as quietly; "I'll be here. I'll probably go to the store at some point to get groceries for my place; you need anything?" The brunette shrugged; "Not sure really. I've been on so many missions lately so I haven't had any time to really check."

The older man chuckled lowly, still mindful of Ino being just outside the door; "I'll take a look and get the essentials for you." The shadow nin gave his sexy lover another kiss to the lips and pulled away before they could get carried away, again. He turned off the stream of water after he and Kakashi rinsed off and the younger shinobi exited the shower and dried himself off and called for Ino to get the hell out of his bedroom so he could get changed.

The loud woman replied scathingly and stomped out of Shika's bedroom. Hearing Ino's loud steps he wondered how neither he nor Kakashi heard the angry woman coming into the apartment?

Then again Shika was too out of his mind with pleasure to be aware of anything going on until a few minutes ago. Uchiha Madara could have slipped into his washroom and tried to stab him and the Nara wouldn't have reacted at all. The lazy genius could only assume Kakashi's usually razor sharp senses were in the same condition as Shika's were during their little encounter in the shower.

Shikamaru was just happy that Ino was too irritated to notice that their were two chakra signatures coming from his bathroom. It seemed luck was somewhat on his side today.

With a satisfied smile on his handsome face the Nara hung up his towel and slipped into his room to quickly dress himself. Once he was clothed the lazy teen left the bedroom so he could start enjoying a day full of being drug around Konoha by an overbearing, troublesome Ino. Why had he agreed to this again? Right! Chōji's birthday was coming up.

Mah, it would be worth it in the end and he couldn't forget that Kakashi was going to visit the grocery and restock his empty pantry and fridge. Of course, Shikamaru couldn't forget the fun he and his partner would have when they finally met back up tonight; a partial though awesome blowjob and a stellar hand job were great but Shika wanted the real thing. The real thing being Kakashi's thick cock up his arse.

The Nara felt his limp penis give an interested little jump at that thought and hoped with all his might that this day would go by quickly so he could start living his little fantasies instead of thinking about them. "SHIKAMARU! EARTH TO NARA SHIKAMARU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?!"

Fucking shit could Ino be any louder?! This day could not go by faster and when Ino grabbed his forearm and proceeded to drag him forcefully out of his apartment while she muttered about lazy idiots heatedly under her breath Shikamaru swore he heard a cackle coming from the direction of his bedroom before the front door to his home closed with a loud slam.

Shika mentally swore on his ancestors that Kakashi would pay for finding amusement in his younger lover's obvious pain! He wondered if he could slip away from Ino and buy a cock ring and other fun toys to use tonight when he tormented his lover into insanity.

With an evil smirk on his face Shika put his genius mind to use in formulating a plan to sexual torture his silver haired lover for a few hours. That should teach his wily partner to never laugh at Nara Shikamaru's plight again!

_**TADAAAAA! We now have fluffy Kashi/Shika smut! I hope you enjoyed it and more will hopefully come soon. I really like this pairing a lot and decided to show it some love.**_

_**Now I know I can be very detailed oriented in my writing and it may annoy some folks but I am A-Okay with that. I think it helps for you, as the reader, to get a better idea of what is going on around the character being written about. I want the reader to feel like they are there when they read one of my posts and hopefully I've been successful in my little quest. **_

_**Everything I write about in my sex scenes I am familiar with in some way, either personally, through accurate first hand accounts from friends, or researching the topic thoroughly. Yup, my gay friends find me very odd, my wonderful husband no longer wants to talk to me about how it feels to be the one getting the blow job and if anyone who didn't know me searched my history on Google they'd run away and report me to the police for being a sexual deviant. **_

_**What?! Research people... it's all in the name of research. Okay maybe I am a little...okay hugely perverted but it makes for better smut. Which works out in your favor; right? Right! YOSH FOR BEING A SUPER PERVERT! Jaraiya would be soo proud! I really need to stop drinking so much caffeine when I write these end notes...**_

_**Anywhozin, the next installment of this one-shot series will be...Sasuke/Shikamaru. Don't worry my dears I have a plan, kind of. Stay tuned for more. : )**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	4. SasukeShika PWP Chapter 4

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Shikamaru's Double Dip_

_Notes: Hola Lovelies! Is everyone enjoying this plethora of Shika based one-shots? I hope you are. Anyway, this is set a year or so after Sasuke and Itachi battled it out; Sasu-chan won. Their ages are the same as in Canon but that is about all that's staying the same. So A/U and OOC, plus yummy Yaoi! I got a little carried away with this installment plot wise...oh well it's for the best. Enjoy dearies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_**~*~*~*Chapter 4~*~*~***_

Uchiha Sasuke disappeared shortly after defeating his elder brother and allegedly taking his eyes. No one, not even Konoha's best information gatherers, could get a bead on where the wayward Uchiha was. Naruto was constantly jumping at leads; some were promising, some were not.

It saddened Shikamaru to see his blonde friend so upset and lost but he felt the Kyuubi vessel needed to move on. Sasuke would do what he wanted and go where he felt like it. The only positive point to the Sharingan user being missing in action was exactly that; he was missing. The young Uchiha couldn't join his psychotic relative, Uchiha Madara, to bolster the man's forces, weakening the already floundering Akatsuki.

Since the battle between Sasuke and Itachi Konoha and her allies had systematically eliminated the remaining members of the terrorist organization; the only exception being Hoshigaki Kisame, who turned against Akatsuki and delivered quite a bit of useful information on the group and the various locations of its most used hideouts.

The shark like man apparently stayed for as long as he did with the organization for Itachi; his lover and closest friend. After Itachi fell Kisame lost his reasons to stay loyal to Uchiha Madara; the true leader of Akatsuki. Yes, Pein, as it turned out, was a simple figurehead, taking instructions and directions from Madara and divvying them out to his clueless underlings.

No one knew about Madara until Kisame defected. Itachi, apparently, knew about the true command structure of the group and informed Hoshigaki towards the end of his life. Shikamaru smiled as he swept through the thick forest of Kusagakure; it seemed Itachi knew his lover and partner wouldn't remain true to the Akatsuki's aims and gave him the means to bargain for his life and safety.

The shadow nin wondered sometimes if Sasuke ever found out about the true reasons behind the Uchiha massacre? That was another bombshell dropped on Tsunade-sama via the shark.

That wholesale slaughter of a prestigious Konoha Clan was condoned; hell it was ordered, by three members of Council of Elders. Needless to say once Kisame's story was authenticated Danzo, Homura, and Koharu were tried and sentenced to life in the tiny cells within the bowels of I&T. Never again would they plot and scheme, moving people about as if they were pawns or turning them into emotionless killing dolls like Sai.

It pleased the Nara that his village, for all its faults, could recognize when it fucked up and make steps to correct it. Tsunade may be many things but a liar was not one of them. She saw something wrong and took the appropriate steps to correct it. Maybe that was why Sasuke hadn't made an appearance yet? Was his thirst for revenge sated once the three people responsible for his being an orphan were punished?

He didn't know and he honestly didn't care too much. As long as the youngest Uchiha stayed out of the way and didn't try to harm Konoha or her allies Shikamaru was fine to just let the fallen teen live in peace. Kami-sama knew Sasuke deserved a bit of peace after all was said and done.

With a glance to the sky Shikamaru surveyed his surroundings for a good place to camp for the night. Sighting a small clearing in the distance the Nara increased his speed and stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the until then unseen cottage squatting in the far side of the clearing.

Suppressing his chakra even more the genius took in the sight before him. The cabin was small, made of stone and wood with a sturdy wooden porch. The roof was thatched and a small fenced area held a garden, a chicken coup, a couple of goats, and a very fat pig. All in all it was a cozy little house in a very pretty clearing of trees.

Curious, though cautious Shikamaru stepped into the clearing after he made sure his forehead protector was highly visible; Kusa had joined the Allied Forces a year ago and it would be a good idea to remind whoever lived here of that. The brunette nin also put his hands in front of him in a gesture of non-aggression.

Even though Kusa was a member of the Allied Forces in the war against Madara it was still unsettling to see an unknown shinobi approaching your home. Showing the band that identified him as an Allied ninja would make him appear less threatening to the residents inside, as would his visible hands. And really all Shika wanted was to sleep in the nice, lush clearing for the night. Not too much to ask; was it?

The front door opening made the lazy Nara stop in his tracks and watch, waiting for the resident of the little cottage to come out and greet him. The person who exited the structure was not who he was expecting. The brunette was expecting an older man or a grandmotherly woman not Uchiha Sasuke and from what Shikamaru could see a blind Uchiha Sasuke; if the bandages around his eyes were anything to go by.

"State your name and the reason you're standing in front of my home." Well it seemed Sasuke was still as warm and welcoming as he'd always been. With a sigh Shikamaru answered cordially; "My name is Nara Shikamaru. I'm here to request the use of a bit of your clearing for the night."

Upon hearing his name the Uchiha tensed and readied himself for a fight but Shika wasn't Naruto; he didn't drag people around and make them do things they had no interest in doing. With another sigh, this time with a "Troublesome," thrown in the Nara continued, attempting to allay Sasuke's nerves and maybe even his fear; "Look, Uchiha, I don't care what happened to you or why you're here in Kusa."

"All I want is a cushy place to bed down for the night. I'll be gone by sunrise tomorrow. Are you agreeable?" Sasuke relaxed marginally and cocked his head to the side in consideration; "You won't try to drag me back to Konoha? You won't try to talk me into coming back? You won't squeal to Naruto the second you get back to that godforsaken village?"

"Promise me on your honor, Nara, that you will leave me be and keep my location secret and you can stay. If you can swear to me that you will keep your silence you may stay." Shikamaru tilted his head back and watched the clouds float through the sky in the dying red rays of the sun. It was an easy thing to do, promising on his honor to remain silent.

And Godforsaken village? Well it seemed Sasuke knew about Konoha's role in his Clan's killing. But why didn't the famed avenger act and join Madara in his quest to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves? It jolted his curiosity but he could live with not knowing the answer as long as Sasuke didn't act on any of his more vengeful urges toward Shika's hometown.

He also had no desire to rat out Sasuke's location to Naruto. The Uchiha Sasuke he was looking at was not the same boy he remembered. He'd aged, of course he had, but he was too thin for his tall height, and way too pale to be considered healthy. Also, the bandages around his eyes were another mystery to the intelligent Nara; did Sasuke's body reject Itachi's eyes? Or did he even try to transplant them?

Kisame could only tell them Itachi's eyes were taken by his younger sibling. The sharkman had no clue if Sasuke actually swapped them for his eyes. Troublesome; Shikamaru wanted to know but there was nothing for it really. Well he would have to live with the mystery of what exactly happened to Sasuke's rare Sharingan eyes.

Lowering his head to face the blind man the Nara answered; "I swear it on my honor as a shinobi of Konohakagure. I swear it on my honor as heir to the Nara Clan that I will maintain my silence in regards to the whereabouts of Uchiha Sasuke." The raven lowered his head in thanks before turning around and walking back inside his home.

The brunette watched his former classmate walk back inside; the Uchiha's shoulder length ponytail swaying with the tall man's steps as he disappeared inside. The sound of the front door closing broke Shikamaru's gaze away from the front of the house. Sighing, the genius began to settle in for the night; first track down some firewood and get a small fire going. Well after he rested his feat for a little while.

He did notice a nice stack of wood on the side of Sasuke's home but it felt wrong to steal from his reluctant host. Who knew how hard to was for the Uchiha to procure wood now that he was blind. Plus, Shikamaru was a little bit nervous to get any closer to the home; the raven exited the house without any reason earlier.

He couldn't have felt the Nara's chakra it was suppressed to almost nil. The blind man couldn't have heard him either; he was as quiet as a mouse when he was approaching the building. It led him to believe that Sasuke had some kind of early detection system set to go off when someone got too close to his residence.

That made sense to the genius; now where was the trap? Sharp chocolate eyes looked around the area surrounding the little cottage. Seeing nothing visually he spread out his chakra and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of seeing the area through his chakra his eyes snapped open and he looked at a spot about fifty feet away from the Uchiha's home.

That was the location of the expertly hidden chakra wire that surrounded the homestead. No doubt when the wire was tripped Sasuke was alerted to an intruder's presence in some way. So even if the Uchiha was blind he was not helpless; Shikamaru would be stupid to believe that a blind Uchiha was a less dangerous one and Shika was anything but stupid.

Sasuke was just as deadly as he'd always been. The raven just didn't have his Sharingan in his arsenal of deadly weapons anymore. Essentially the taller blind man was a shinobi with no sword but who still possessed a hell of a lot of kunai. Yup, the Uchiha was still as dangerous as always but something about this version of Sasuke was more intriguing than the older one.

The old Uchiha Sasuke was an angst ridden, cold bastard with a wooden stick so far up his ass he was coughing out splinters. This representation was calmer, more composed. The raven seemed detached in some way; the old Sasuke always tried to seem detached but he never could pull it off. This Sasuke seemed to be drifting through life, seemingly not caring about much.

This and so many other questions intrigued Shikamaru's genius mind and peeked his seldom stirred interest. Uchiha Sasuke in the scant minutes they'd interacted had managed to draw the Nara in. The only decision Shika had to make was whether or not to slake his curiosity or let it go and return to Konoha without looking further into the enigma that was Uchiha Sasuke.

What would it hurt? He could dig a little and if nothing came out of it the Nara would leave tomorrow and return to Konoha. No one would be the wiser to him even interacting with Sasuke. With his plan in motion the lazy nin stood and made his way towards the little cottage; he had a Uchiha to talk to.

Hopefully he wouldn't take a Chidori through the chest for his rampant curiosity.

Turns out Shikamaru didn't take a Chidori through the chest for his curiosity but only because he'd dodged out the way quick enough; his spiky ponytail on the other hand was looking slightly frazzled and worse for wear. Troublesome violent Uchiha; bastard wasn't as blind as the Nara thought he was.

Next time he came here to visit Sasuke, and yes there would be next time Shika was too intrigued not to come back, he would get into the house and hopefully get to ask some questions before he was physically assaulted by an annoyed volatile Uchiha Sasuke.

The brunette didn't delude himself to think that it would be easy to weasel, maybe using weasel was a bad choice of words, but the fact remained the same. He knew getting Sasuke to speak to him would be incredibly hard like getting Naruto to give up Ramen but the Nara was stubborn, as stubborn as they came.

He'd decided that he wanted to know this Uchiha Sasuke and Shikamaru hardly ever went back on his decisions once he made one. So whether the raven liked it or not he'd picked up another shadow. Next time the Nara was in Kusa he would be detouring to visit the elusive Uchiha.

But he had no interest in telling anyone where said elusive Uchiha was at the present time. Before it was because he just didn't care to deal with the troublesome consequences of his spilling the beans in regards to Sasuke's current location. Now, however, he was feeling a bit territorial about the raven. Shikamaru wanted to speak to Sasuke without interruptions or disturbances from anyone else, not even Naruto.

With a muttered "Troublesome," the Nara continued to blaze through the forests of Kusa; at this pace he'd reach cross into Fire Country in an hour and be back inside Konoha's walls by nightfall. He wondered what the odds would be in terms of him getting a week off from missions.

Not too likely due to the fact that aside from his dad, Shikaku, Shikamaru was Tsunade's best strategist and most used shinobi in terms of diplomatic missions during this time of war with the Akatsuki. Troublesome; well he would have to select missions that would take him through or near enough to Kusagakure to drop in on his skinny Uchiha without putting him too far behind schedule.

~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*

Damn troublesome Uchiha! Shikamaru rubbed his sore jaw; he really hadn't seen that uppercut coming. Even without his eyes visible the Nara could see the amusement dancing across the Uchiha's normally stoic face. With a huff the brunette pealed himself off the small porch and perched on the wooden railing; "Troublesome. Oi, Uchiha, do you have any ice?"

With a snort the raven went back inside and returned within moments with a chunk of ice in a towel. Shika took the package and quickly slapped it on his bruised jaw, sighing in relief when the pain subsided with the application of the ice. It had taken Shikamaru a total of seven visits over ten months to even get the Uchiha to let him on the porch.

The first time he'd come back after their initial meeting Shika was taken out of commission via one of the Uchiha's masterful traps. The Nara didn't awaken that time until morning and by that time he needed to leave again, Before he'd left the Uchiha's little slice of heaven the lazy genius called to Sasuke that he'd be back again soon.

And come again he did and now he was being allowed to perch on Sasuke's porch and be in the bastard's presence and this time he only had a bruised jaw for his efforts. That was progress! Small snail paced progress but progress nonetheless. The Uchiha was like a flighty but dangerous animal that had to test your resolve and once you proved yourself worthy Sasuke allowed you to stay for a little while.

Once his jaw was numb he removed the ice and leaned against one of the posts that supported the roof over their heads; "So how have you been Sasuke?" The raven merely shrugged and said nothing; in Sasuke speak he'd just replied that he was fine and well, nothing going on with him. Indeed over the past months Shikamaru had gotten quite adept at Uchiha reading.

"Good to hear. Did I tell you that Naruto is up for Hokage? After he destroyed Pein in the attack on Konoha the villagers finally got smart and realized that he's not fox. I'm hoping he gets inducted soon. Tsunade-sama is a gifted medic-nin but she's getting old and the Hokage job is taking a lot out of her."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side in thought; "So the dobe finally reached his goal. Both of us have reached our goals. I only hope his achievement gives him more satisfaction than mine did." That truly answered his question then; it appeared Sasuke really did know about the true reasons behind the Uchiha massacre.

How much pain had the raven felt when after he'd reached his goal of murdering his brother to only then find out that his brother was not the monster he thought he was but a loyal man who just desired peace for his beloved village? Shikamaru couldn't even fathom it. To have all your long held beliefs destroyed in the matter of a few moments and then not being able to change a damn thing because Itachi was dead and by Sasuke's own hand to boot.

Kami no wonder Sasuke was hiding out here in the middle of Kusakagure. The raven haired teen always had trouble dealing with things when it came to emotional circumstances so the major upheaval he must have felt when he found out the truth must have been mind-shattering.

Shika did wonder why the Uchiha didn't attack Konoha in his angry hurt state but that question wouldn't be answered for a long while to come. He'd just recently got Sasuke to speak to him in full sentences that didn't include the sound of Hn. "Naruto will do good work as Hokage. The Sage knows how much people like him once they get to know him even if the blonde idiot is troublesome."

"Because of the crazy ball of energy we finally have a stable alliance with Kumo. That hasn't happened since the First Hokage. It's mind boggling that it's all because of Naruto." Sasuke snorted; "The dobe always had the ability to worming his way into someone's life and forming a bond with them, even if the other didn't want anything to do with him."

Shikamaru looked at the blinded Uchiha, small smile gracing his lips; "Speaking from experience, Sasuke?" The raven frowned and then smirked; "Who else would know about Naruto's perseverance and stubborn will than the man he's chased for years, trying to drag me back to a village I no longer want to be a part of."

The Nara merely nodded, though Sasuke couldn't see him; "Indeed, Naruto doesn't know when to give up but I like him better that way. Half of things he's accomplished wouldn't have been completed if not for his stubborn will and optimism. But he's changed since Pein's attack. He's become more thoughtful and quiet. Don't get me wrong he's still Konoha's Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja but now it's tempered with more life experience."

Sasuke nodded while moving to sit on the comfy wooden rocking chair on the porch; "When one lives through war it changes them, makes them grow before their time. It shapes them into people they may not have been otherwise." Shikamaru listened to the Uchiha speak, wondering if he was speaking about his brother instead of Naruto. Either way Shika remained quiet and let the Uchiha say his piece.

"It's about time that the dobe learned to take things seriously. That being a ninja isn't just about bragging about your skills and learning new jutsu to practice. He carries the weight and hope of Konoha on his shoulders and I hope he can stand the pressure that comes with it."

The Nara grunted; "I think he'll do alright. He lived for most of his life being despised by the same villagers he will be sworn to protect as Hokage and he never stopped loving Konoha and wanting to protect her, not once. And I think he brings an interesting point of view to the office; he's more willing to compromise and bend to reach a good ending for both Konoha and her allies."

Sasuke merely sat quietly, listening to Shikamaru talk; "Oi, Sasuke, what happened to you? Why aren't you out there with your insane relative, trying to destroy Konoha?" Okay maybe he could have phrased that a bit less bluntly if the Uchiha's reaction of siting stalk straight and tense was anything to go by.

If the Uchiha had eyes to see Shika had no doubt that the glare Sasuke was sending him would have made him burst into flames. With no other words the raven stood and swiftly went back into his home. The door closing signaled the end of their so far enjoyable chat. Damn it! He'd been making progress and his fucking curiosity got the best of him and he'd just blurted it out.

Fuck! Now it would take another couple months to get the Uchiha back out on the porch to talk to him. As much as the other man begrudged Shika's presence the Nara knew the taller man enjoyed the brunette's visits and the small talks they shared.

Evidently the blind man wasn't ready to broach the serious topics yet and that was okay. Shikamaru could wait; he would just have to stomp and strangle his already massive and still ever growing curiosity in regards to Uchiha Sasuke.

~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*

Another four months and three visits and Shika was back on the porch with Sasuke this time sporting a black eye. Maybe one day he would get into the house without an injury but the Uchiha had to get a pound of the shadow nin's flesh before he would indulge the Nara in conversation.

Since that debacle with his intrusive questions Shikamaru kept the conversation light, allowing Sasuke to take it where he wanted it to go. The Uchiha was once again reminding the Konoha Jōnin of stubborn predator; fighting against the direction the hand that led him was going but if the person leading him went in a direction the predator was happy with he was content to follow along quietly.

Since his ill-timed question the genius learned quite a bit about Sasuke, nothing was overtly stated by the cagey Uchiha but Shika was good at reading between the lines and hearing what was said but not quite said.

He knew that Sasuke loved his brother even at the moment he'd killed Itachi, and retrieved his eyes, the young raven still adored his aniki. When he learned the truth he'd fallen apart, flying into a rage of grief and pain. Before it could get too far Kisame pulled the young Uchiha aside and drilled a few facts about Itachi's desires into his head.

After hearing that his elder sibling wanted peace and for Konoha and Sasuke to prosper the raven fled the Akatsuki hideout, seeking out a quiet place to think, reflect and get himself together. After a time the wayward Uchiha made his decision to leave Konoha be; he didn't want to return to his home village either.

The raven had too much bitterness inside of him toward the Village Hidden in the Leaves to ever be content there. At one time the blind man wanted to return to take his revenge on the three Elders who ordered his brother to slaughter his own kin but he never got around to it. Why the Uchiha never acted on his revenge Shika didn't clearly know but he had a feeling it involved the bandages circling Sasuke's head.

The bandages and the state of Sasuke's eyes was still a mystery to Shikamaru but he knew in time the thin man would speak on it with no prompting from the Nara. All he had to do was be patient and let the Uchiha speak as he wanted and give his two sense when he felt it was warranted.

However, not all their conversations were serious and deep. Often they spoke about their favored jutsu, mentioned Clan techniques, and other random things like their favorite food. Sasuke was a fiend for tomatoes, plump juicy tomatoes. The taller man even planted several bushels of tomato plants to satisfy his obscene craving for the fruit.

It amused the Nara to watch the look of enjoyment that settled on Sasuke's face when he spoke about tomatoes or his fond memories of his brother. It made him feel warm that he brought even a little bit of happiness to Sasuke's often times melancholy life. The thin male was still too thin and frail looking but his skin was looking better as if the Uchiha was getting out more often.

Sure, the raven went outside to tend his animals and small garden but Shika knew the other man didn't spend more time outside than necessary in the past. The brunette hoped it was his presence that was helping Sasuke heal a bit. It wasn't healthy to cut yourself off from everyone and everything and only doing enough to survive.

That wasn't living and damn it Shikamaru wanted the stubborn, cagey, troublesome Uchiha to live. At some point in their odd relationship the Nara had developed feelings for the too thin, too troublesome raven haired man and it was, as redundant as it was to say, troublesome. He figured Sasuke may have some feelings of warmth towards him but nothing in terms of the way the lazy genius felt for the wayward nin.

Troublesome just about summed it up but he wouldn't push for anything from the Uchiha, not at all. He learned long ago not to push Sasuke in anyway. The other would balk and retreat back into his stony shell and if need be flee into his house until the Nara took the hint and left him be for a bit.

That was what made today so special for the Nara; all this time he thought nothing would come of his feelings and he had pushed them to the back of his mind. Yet here Sasuke was standing in front of him, those bandaged eyes seemed to be staring right into his chocolate brown orbs intensely.

With no hesitation Sasuke brought his hands up to the bandages around his head and began to un-wrap them. Shikamaru held his breath in anticipation and when those usually covered eyes were revealed he gasped loudly. Once ebony eyes were now unfocused and clouded with milky white cataracts.

Hesitantly, the Nara raised his hands and cupped the raven's still handsome face; "What happened, Sasuke?" The avenger shuddered when Shika's warms hands come into contact with his cool flesh; "I couldn't do it. I didn't want Itachi's eyes, not like that. I know he wanted me to have them and maybe in another set of circumstances I would have gladly taken them but I couldn't do it like this."

"Maybe one day I'll transplant them but not now, not when it still seems like an abomination to take something that was once Itachi's into me. I still hate myself for not seeing the blatant truth that was right in front of me when it came to Itachi. It would feel wrong to have his eyes; eyes that saw so much."

Shika's breath caught as he listened to the other's explanation and gently began to caress the skin under those sightless eyes with his thumbs. There was so much to say but the Nara didn't think it was the time to say anything. He wanted to tell Sasuke that there was no shame in taking Itachi's eyes for his own.

He wanted to tell the Uchiha that it was his elder sibling's wish for him to have his rare blood red and black eyes but he didn't. Shika knew it wouldn't be welcomed by the vulnerable raven in front of him. Instead he continued to caress and touch the object of his affection's face, offering silent comfort and a nonjudgmental ear for Sasuke to vent to; probably the first offered to Sasuke in a long time, if ever.

Slowly the Uchiha came closer until his forehead was resting against Shikamaru's; "I can see you but yet I can't. I sense your shape through the concentration of your chakra flow. I wonder what you look like now. Are you still the same? I can tell I'm taller and thinner than you but what does your face look like, your eyes? It's odd that I carry feelings for someone and I don't even know what they look like."

With no hesitation the Nara grasped Sasuke's hands and moved them from their position from the raven's side and up to his face; "Then see how I look in the only way you can." And the taller man did; methodically moving his hands over Shika's face, massaging his lips and kneading his cheeks gently until he was sweeping his fingertips over his forehead.

The raven murmured an apology when he touched the bruised skin around the Nara's eye. Maybe this developement meant that the Nara would no longer have to duck and dodge attacks to get the Uchiha's attention. Hmph only time would tell on that count; Sasuke may be changed but he was still a slightly sadistic bastard at times.

When those deadly hands were cupping the Nara's face much like Shikamaru's were holding the raven's did Sasuke stop his tactile exploration; "You feel beautiful to me but I think it's your voice and mind I find more attractive." The brunette blushed and thanked Kami that Sasuke was blind and couldn't see it.

He felt warm that other found him attractive even if he couldn't technically see Shika's face. However, he truly treasured the fact that Sasuke enjoyed his voice and mind more than his physical appearance; those were the relationships that lasted a long time. Yes, physical attraction was important but it was the inside of a person that made you want to do more than fuck them a few times.

Shikamaru was waiting for the person he could sit on his front porch with and talk and bicker with until they were both old and grey; if he and his partner lived through their active shinobi years. Sasuke, when he chose to be, was great to speak to and to bounce ideas off of; not to forget his brilliant strategical mind. Kami-sama the Nara was grateful that the Uchiha had abandoned his quest for revenge against Konoha.

The genius knew he could out think Sasuke but the raven would give him a good run for his money any day. The feeling of chapped lips touching his own broke Shika abruptly out of his meandering thoughts and right back onto the situation he was currently in at the moment. His crush was kissing him, chastely mind you, but kissing him all the same.

And it was amazing! While Sasuke's lips were chapped and a bit cracked Shikamaru didn't think he'd ever felt such perfect lips in all his life. Feeling motivated, for once, the Nara slipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked the other's bottom lip, asking for entrance into the other's no doubt delightfully tasty orifice. The taller man opened his mouth with little hesitation and brought his tongue out to twin and twist with Shikamaru's.

The raven tasted like bitter tea and sugary sweetness, probably the leftover aftertaste of the tomatoes Sasuke loved to devour. The brunette thoroughly enjoyed it and was determined to map out every inch of that lovely mouth. However, the always dominant Uchiha had other plans.

The thinner man battled Shikamaru's tongue back into the lazy nin's and proceeded to explore, causing Shikamaru to moan lowly in pleasure; how did Sasuke learn to do that with his tongue?!

At that moment he didn't give a flying fuck who taught the Uchiha as long as he kept doing what he was doing to Shika. All too soon in the Nara's opinion air became an issue, parting from each other the two men breathed deeply.

Shika could see even through the cataracts in Sasuke's eyes that he was pleased with the way things were going; the shorter man was in complete agreement on that. "That was unexpected."

The raven hummed and moved his face until he was nuzzled into the crook of Shika's neck. The genius glanced to the side and smiled when he saw the stoic Uchiha breathing deeply so he could take in more of the brunette's scent.

"You smell good to me." The Nara snorted; "I smell terrible. I haven't properly showered in a few days and quickly washing in streams with a small bottle of unscented soap can only do so much."

"I like it...it makes your natural scent intensify. You smell like evergreens and the wind when it blows through the forest; if that makes sense." The Nara chuckled; "Not really but I'm glad my scent pleases you so much." Another hum from the nuzzling raven was his response.

Tentatively, Shikamaru moved his hands and circled the standing man's waist, pulling the Uchiha until they were pressed tightly together. The raven readjusted his position when the Nara moved and slipped further in between the Shika's spread legs.

Sasuke then wrapped his muscled arms around the shorter man, sliding his hands under Shika's tightfitting armor. With access to the Nara's bare skin the raven started to stroke the shadow nin's back lightly while Shika rubbed circles on the Uchiha's lower back.

"When do you have to leave, Shikamaru?" The shadow nin sighed and looked at the position of the sun; "Soon. I'm due in tonight so I have to leave within the next thirty minutes. But I'll be back soon."

The Uchiha remained silent and continued to massage Shika's back. The brunette let him do as he pleased, feeling very relaxed in the Uchiha's wiry muscled arms. All too soon it was time for the Nara to leave once again to return to Konoha and give his mission brief.

For the first time ever Sasuke seemed reluctant to let him leave, looking almost like he was fighting with himself about something. However, in the end the wayward raven placed a small kiss on Shikamaru's lips and pulled away from their embrace with a murmured farewell. The brunette smiled at the blind Uchiha and pecked his chapped lips before quickly making his way back into the thick forest.

He never noticed the foreign chakra tag shallowly implanted in the skin of his upper back or that Sasuke was looking at the direction he left in with a decidedly lonely look on his handsome face.

~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*

Blood all he could see, all he could taste was blood. How had this happened? Where had they come from? Shikamaru was in trouble, real trouble. The rogue nin who attacked him had seemingly come out of nowhere. The Nara was being so cautious as he traversed the rainy landscape of Ame but it was for naught. He'd been caught somehow, ambushed by at least eight Jōnin level shinobi.

He was bleeding from several gashes in his back and chest while he had at least one severely broken rib that was now lodging itself into his lung. Blood was coming thick and fast up his throat in a sickening pantomime of vomit. Unable to hold it back any longer the shadow nin allowed the torrent of red fluid filling to spill from his mouth and airway.

While he felt like he could breathe a bit better after expelling the thick liquid it came at a price. Shikamaru just gave away his position to the remaining rogues hunting him. Quickly, and as quietly as possible, the Nara slipped through the soaked scraggly trees. His body and mind were becoming sluggish; the thought processes needed to form an escape plan were gone and all he could do was try to go to ground until the enemy shinobi gave up, left him for dead and moved on.

His hopes weren't to be. Shika heard them searching for him, loudly walking through the squishy ground. The Nara felt them coming closer to his new hiding spot and with determination rarely felt so strongly the brunette decided that if he was going done he was damn sure taking them all with him.

Standing he turned to face the people who would be his end; his face set and with his remaining strength Shika tensed his body and prepared for battle. Three enemy shinobi came into his vision but before he could act a surge off blood caught him off guard and erupted into his esophagus, choking him and making him splutter while blood leaked past his tightly clenched lips.

The three took the opening Shika's damaged lung gave them and surged forward. He dodged as best he could but the blood loss was taking its toll. The last thing he saw was another set of sandaled feet joining the fray and one of the rogues falling onto the sodden ground; a massive, still smoking, charred hole in his chest cavity.

~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*

Shikamaru woke slowly and painfully. His poor body felt like it was being hit by a thousand Sakuras! What the hell happened and where was he now? He calmed himself and thought back on what he could remember. The Nara remembered trekking through Ame, trying to avoid being spotted by the Akatsuki's rogue forces that used the Hidden Rain as a safe haven and sometimes base of operations.

He recalled the perfectly executed ambush and vowed to find out how they managed to trick him. For Kami's sake he was a fucking genius and a talented Jōnin! He shouldn't be falling into traps at this point in his career! Sasuke's traps didn't count, damn it!

But that was beside the point at the moment. After the ambush he fought hard to survive but failed; in the end he remembered turning to face the bastards only to pass out from blood loss. Situation now understood he wondered where he was and who rescued him from his imminent death.

With a deep breath to brace his aching frame against the pain he opened his eyes and thanked the gods that someone had thought to keep the blinds closed on the windows in the room. After his eyes adjusted he looked around the bedroom, taking in the wooden floors and simple furniture; all in all it was a simply decorated but comfortable room.

And the bed was large and heavenly! Shikamaru could stay here forever if he was allowed to! Ah, this was the life...well excluding the aches and pains radiating through his body. The door opening made the Nara turn towards the sound and the sight that met his eyes made his breath catch and his eyes widen comically; "Sasuke? What...how? I'm confused."

The Uchiha snorted and smirked at the befuddled Nara, probably enjoying the sight of a seldom stumped Shikamaru; "Good morning to you, Shikamaru." It was then that the injured brunette noticed Sasuke's eyes; they weren't cloudy anymore! No, they were proudly sporting the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. The raven's Sharingan contained five outer points, six inner points, and tomoe looked directly into the Nara's chocolate orbs.

His breath hitched again when he saw the concerned look Sasuke was giving him with his new eyes. New eyes! He blamed his mental fog and slow perception on the fact that he was still injured; "You transplanted Itachi's eyes." The raven snorted in amusement; "Good of you to notice. Now enough about me and my eyes. How are you feeling?"

The Konoha shinobi took stock of himself and grumbled when moving to sit further up proved too painful. Without needing to be asked Sasuke was there to prop Shika up and make sure he was alright. With a sigh the Nara looked at his caregiver; "I feel sore and tired but I think I need something to eat and drink."

The Uchiha hummed before leaving the room. Shikamaru assumed the other man was getting him some sustenance and settled into the fluffy pillows and soft mattress. Ten minutes later Sasuke was back with a jug of water, a cup and a small bowl of broth. Shika gladly tucked in once the tray was put in front of him. During his meal the normally silent Uchiha began to explain how exactly the Nara came to be there.

"To answer your question yes I did transplant Itachi's eyes. I had them in an extremely complicated storage scroll so they wouldn't rot and become unusable. I reached out to a certain fishy via a small hawk and asked him to bring me the best medic he knew of without their absence being noticed. He brought me Yamanaka Ino."

Shika snorted, imagining how well Sasuke dealt with a loud, fawning Ino; not well at all most likely. But it did explain where his former blonde teammate disappeared to a few weeks ago. With an internal giggle he returned to listening to Sasuke's explanation.

"Once Ino was sure Itachi's eyes had taken to my body and I was healing well I cast a simple but powerful Genjutsu on her; she thinks she was with her lover for the week and a half she was with me. A certain shark stayed the whole time to make sure everything went well and no one tried to hurt me while I was recovering."

The Nara nodded, not even worrying about Kisame's involvement in this little scheme. Shika knew the former Akatsuki member had a soft spot for Sasuke even if the younger Uchiha was the one to kill his lover. As a matter of fact the brunette was happy the raven had someone strong to watch over him while he convalesced. Ino was an okay fighter but she was more geared to healing or interrogation than a straight on fighter.

"Once Ino and Kisame left I remained here and got used to seeing again. It was weird and my depth perception was off for a little while but eventually I acclimatized and began to learn the new techniques available to me now that I possess the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. I'm still perfecting my control but what I can do is devastating and impressive but I won't use them if I have others near me; it's too risky if I lose control."

Shikamaru merely nodded as he continued to spoon the thick rich broth into his hungry mouth. He was enjoying the sound of Sasuke's deep voice. But the combination of warm food, his still recovering body, and that voice were making him sleepy. Unconsciously, he stopped eating and let his head back onto the pillows as he drifted into a content doze.

He felt the raven shift on the bed and a light kiss placed on his forehead and the murmured words of; "I had to do what I had to do. I couldn't sit by and let you fight knowing I could lose you. Itachi wanted me to live well and peacefully; well you Shikamaru make me feel peaceful and happy. I won't lose that if I can help it. You're mine, Nara Shikamaru."

The almost sleeping Nara smiled dazedly and slurred; "Mmm you're mine too troublesome Uchiha. Now shhhh so I can sleep." A deep soulful laugh was the last thing he heard before his mind slipped into sleep.

~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*

For the last two weeks Shikamaru recuperated at the Uchiha's cottage in Kusa, recovering and regaining his strength after his near death experience. It turns out that he would have died without Sasuke's intervention that day in Ame. Once the Nara was coherent enough to think in more advanced terms he realized that the raven haired avenger had no way of knowing where he was and that raised the question of how Sasuke found him when he was on death's door?

The answer was simple; a chakra tag that was set to monitor Shika's chakra levels. Once the shadow user got below critical levels an alarm of sorts was triggered with Sasuke, alerting the Uchiha that Shikamaru was in danger and needed help. But that wasn't the only thing the tag did. The little bugger also acted as a locator beacon, informing an overprotective raven of where the Nara was.

It was an amazing bit of work on Sasuke's behalf and Shikamaru couldn't wait to see the seals used to create such a thing. Konoha had something of the sort but nothing this sophisticated. The tags used by Konoha were distributed to ANBU when they joined just in case they died on a mission.

If the operative in question was fatally injured the tag would activate when there was no more chakra flowing in the ANBU operative's body and the tag would explode, incinerating the corpse before it could be picked clean of useful information by Konoha's enemies. But this invention of Sasuke's was amazing, revolutionary even, and it would make them more capable of monitoring their forces in the field.

Shika's strategical mind was whirling with the possibilities of the Uchiha's tag. It amazed him how inventive his raven haired friend...lover? was when he set his mind to it. He was also eternally grateful for Sasuke's genius mind; without it Shikamaru would be dead right now.

Shika felt flattered that the stoic avenger cared enough about him to finally agree to have Itachi's eyes transplanted. That he felt enough for Shikamaru to monitor him and come to his aid when he needed him. It made the warmth in his chest turn into an inferno whenever he thought about it.

He knew he cared very much for Sasuke and truly felt like they shared a connection but to know that the closed off Uchiha felt the same and acknowledged it was amazing, unbelievable, and the best thing Shika could ever ask for.

But his recovery was drawing to a close and soon he would leave Sasuke and this cozy house that felt so much like home already. He didn't want to go but he had a village to assist and protect. No doubt his parents were probably distraught about him at the moment and he was probably presumed dead by the Hokage and his friends but it was too risky to send a message to any of them.

Shikamaru had promised on his honor that he would do nothing to bring any attention to the Uchiha's location and using one of Sasuke's hawks as a messenger definitely would have set off a few red flags in people's minds. He could have sent a hawk to Kisame but then the shark would have to explain how he knew Shika was alive and well. Those questions would lead back to Sasuke somehow and the Nara didn't want that to happen.

So it was with great reluctance that he would be leaving his raven tomorrow and journeying back to his home village. Sasuke was brooding about it and Shika knew the avenger was once again fighting with himself about something that eventually he would tell the Nara about when he was ready to.

Apparently that time came when the two men were cooking a simple dinner of crispy pork belly and creamy mashed potatoes. Sasuke munched through half his serving before he began to speak. The taller rambled a bit at times and Shika knew the other man was feeling oddly exposed as he detailed how he felt about the situation at hand.

"I don't want you to leave but I know you have to. You have family, a life back in Konoha and I can't offer you any of that here but I don't want you to go. I'll worry for you even more now that I've seen you almost die on me once." Shika put down his fork and knife so he could take Sasuke's larger hand in his own in a gesture of support and understanding; it wasn't easy for someone as self-contained as the Uchiha usually was to just let it all hang out on display.

Finally, the raven found his desired words; "I want to go with you. Make no mistake I have no love for that damned village but you're there and if you're there it can't be that bad. So I'll fight for the Allied Forces. Not because I care what happens to them but because I care about what happens to you, only you."

The Nara snorted and smirked at his companion; "Don't forget Kisame. You know you'dmiss the giant fish cake." The Uchiha smirked, getting in on the good humor now that the serious words were done. "Of course. How could I forget my surrogate annoying fishy big brother Kisame?!"

Shika smiled brightly at the raven's good humor; "I would be incredibly happy if you returned with me to Konoha. I'm also honored that you care enough about me to set your grievances with our home village aside to make sure I'm alright."

"I promise, Sasuke, once the war's done if you want we can come back here and live peacefully. I can go back and forth to Konoha if need be for Nara Clan things. Well if that's all right with you that is." The Uchiha nodded and the brunette gave Sasuke's hand a final squeeze before letting go so he could resume eating his yummy dinner.

Contentment was radiating off both of them as they washed up for the night and continued as the two of them prepared for bed. Sasuke and Shika were used to sharing a bed; the raven slept next to the Nara while he recovered from his injuries just on case the brunette experienced complications and they continued to share a bed after the shorter man was deemed mostly recovered.

The chocolate eyed man liked sleeping next to Sasuke; the other man's body was always so warm and cozy. Shika had taken to snuggling into the Uchiha's side before he fell asleep for the night. The raven seemed to enjoy the shadow user's presence in his bed as well, holding the Nara tightly to him whenever Shikamaru rolled over to receive his nightly cuddle.

Kami Sasuke was turning the Konoha nin soft! Never in his short life did Shika ever think he would desire a cuddle with anyone, let alone Uchiha Sasuke. Was this what caring for, maybe even loving, someone as more than a friend did to you? The lazy genius didn't know but he didn't really care either way; it was too troublesome.

He cared for the troublesome Uchiha and if wanting to be held and hold the raven in return made him soft then so be it. They could call him soft. If being soft got him Sasuke in his bed in Konoha than Shikamaru would scream from the Hokage Monument that he was soft and loved to snuggle with Uchiha Sasuke.

However, if he did that he would have an annoyed Sharingan user after him for telling the village that the stone-cold Uchiha liked to cuddle. Troublesome but potentially worth it. Besides the raven probably wouldn't care what anyone in the Leaf village thought of him.

The Nara knew the Uchiha was coming back for Shikamaru and only for Shikamaru; if the lazy nin decided to leave than Sasuke would have no issues with it and probably would help him pack their things. If it wasn't for the war going on the brunette would have resigned as a shinobi, left Konoha, and lived in peace with Sasuke in Kusagakure.

However, there was a war and Shika was needed to protect a place he did love even with all its faults. The ponytailed man would rather die than abandon his family and friends to their fate. Uchiha Madara was a powerful, insane bastard and that bastard would stop at nothing to see Konoha burn to the ground and every inhabitant slaughtered.

With a huff the brunette slipped into Sasuke's divine bed and propped himself on the pillows, waiting for his raven to join him. They would be taking this bed with them, damn it! If that wasn't possible he needed to know where Sasuke found this bed; it was like sleeping on a cloud and everyone knew how much Shika loved clouds.

The feeling of the mattress dipping alerted the Nara to his man's presence. With little ado he rolled off the pillows and onto Sasuke's chest. His arm was thrown over the taller man's waist while the Uchiha's arm wrapped around the Nara's back, pressing their bodies together. With a content sigh the brunette let his eyes slip closed and he began to drift off into dreamland.

The feeling of a calloused hand stroking his naked hip under his sleep pants brought the drowsy genius into a more wakeful state. After a few moments to acclimatize to being awake Shika started to enjoy being caressed by Sasuke; with a low moan the shorter man moved the arm that was resting on the Uchiha's tummy downward until his hand was within reach of Sasuke's waistband.

Without a second thought he slipped his hand into the Sharingan user's pants, grasped the raven's limp cock and began to pump his partner into hardness. He wondered vaguely what it would be like to have Sasuke inside of his body.

The brunette had other lovers both male and female but the Uchiha was the first of them that he truly felt a deep connection to and he wanted to savor it for a little while before they succumbed to lust and began to fuck like rabbits. He had no idea if they would get to anything too heavy tonight but whatever they did Shika knew he would enjoy it.

Continuing to pump his hand Shikamaru started to press sloppy sucks and kisses the side of Sasuke's neck, enjoying the taste of warm skin and the slight tang of salt on the Uchiha's pale flesh. Sasuke's arm slipped lower on the smaller man's back until it reached the brunette's plump backside; once there the raven pushed past Shika's pants and started to massage and squeeze the chocolate eyed man's plump arse.

The Nara moaned when he felt the somewhat rough attention his behind was receiving; it felt good and he wanted more. Wiggling a little he slipped off his loose fitting pajama pants, kicking the soft garment off somewhere in the mess of sheets and blankets on the bed. Now fully nude the Nara began to grind his hardened cock on Sasuke's hip.

A growl was heard from the Sharingan user and with a few clever movements Shikamaru was on his back, staring at the ceiling. His long legs spread wantonly, displaying everything for the raven to see by the light of the full moon shining through the window. Sasuke looked down on him from his place above the Nara's prone form; those deadly black and red eyes full of heat and desire stared down intensely at Shika's toned body.

Feeling a bit slutty the brunette moved his hands so they were caressing his body; the right was pinching and tugging on his nipples, alternating between the twoand making the little nubs harden erotically for Sasuke to see. His left hand was massaging his defined hip bones. His fluttery touches skittered across his hips and finally moved lower to his hard length.

Shika grasped his cock and pumped himself, whorishly moaning and arching for Sasuke's Sharingan eyes to see. He continued to play with his nipples and started to caress his ribs, lowering his hand and bringing it back up in a slow sensual motion.

This was the rhythm he established for his self-pleasure; his right hand tortured his chest while his left stroked his erection, smearing the pre-cum that beaded out of his cockhead onto his member to slicken the way. The Nara was becoming immersed in his own little world of euphoria, jacking himself faster and pinching his nipples until he was gasping in pained pleasure.

It felt amazing and he knew that it was because he had a very important person watching him do this to himself. Opening his lust blown brown eyes he looked at the sexiest thing he'd seen in his fucking life; Sasuke was kneeling in between his legs, rolling his balls in one hand while pumping his rather large erection with the other.

Shika licked his suddenly dry lips, all movement of his hands stopping as he watched the raven haired man pleasure himself. Sasuke's husky voice pulled Shikamaru's eyes from his large flushed cock and onto his handsome face; "Why'd you stop? You looked like you were enjoying yourself, Shika."

The Nara bit his lip, moaning at the husky quality of Sasuke's voice and returned to his previous movements. The brunette was pleased that his lover was enjoying his little show as much as Shika enjoyed giving it. The shorter man moaned when he grasped his hard cock again and teasingly began to stroke himself, rubbing the prominent vessels straining against the sensitive skin of his erection.

Forgoing his nipple Shikamaru brought his now free hand downward and stopped at his balls. Tugging and squeezing the round globes gently before he lifted his balls out of the way and began to stimulate his perineum, mewling in pleasure when his fingertips touched that wonderful nerve. Loosing himself once again in his rapture he continued to massage his perineum while jacking his now freely leaking cock.

He heard Sasuke shifting on the bed and low groans and other sounds coming from the Uchiha and joining his own but at the moment Shika was too wrapped up in chasing his own orgasm. However, it was a bonus that the Uchiha was enjoying the sight of Shikamaru pleasuring himself and the Nara vaguely kept the thought in the back of his mind that he wasn't just doing all this for himself but for Sasuke too.

After an undeterminable amount of time Shikamaru stopped massaging his perineum and moved his hand to his mouth, sucking in his pointer finger and getting it covered in spit. Now that his digit was completely coated in saliva he removed his finger and brought it down to his entrance.

All through this Shika didn't stop jacking himself off, thoroughly enjoying all the lovely sensations his stroking hand was giving him. When his slick finger touched the puckered skin of his rosebud Shikamaru slowly pressed it inside of his body, moaning loudly at the delightfully pleasurable burning feeling of being stretched open after so long of going without.

Breathing heavily Shika began to jack himself faster and thrusting his finger deeper inside of his tight arse, touching and pressing on the hot, soft walls of his anal passage. The sounds of his enjoyment were growing louder and louder as he careened faster and faster toward his orgasm.

His balls were tightening up to his sweaty body and his cock was now dribbling pre-cum non-stop onto his pumping hand. Shika felt the muscles in his arse begin to flutter and shiver as his release crashed down on him. With a flash of heat that flooded his body Shikamaru's anal muscles clamped down on his intruding finger and his cock pulsed in his hand, sending rivulets of cum all over his lower belly and hand.

Shikamaru continued to pump his length and fuck himself on his finger until he lost every ounce of strength, removing his soiled hands from his body the brunette fell boneless to the bed, enjoying the afterglow of a great orgasm. The sound of a deep grunt reached his ears and brought Shika back to earth a little bit and to the fact that Sasuke was there.

Through half lidded cocoa eyes the Nara watched the sinful sight of his raven jerking himself off. Sasuke pumped his hand at a fast pace while he rubbed the tip of his cock with his thumb, spreading pre-cum around his length, and squeezing the base of his erection on every downward stroke.

It was a glorious sight to watch and he didn't think he would ever see anything as hot as a now fully naked Uchiha Sasuke masterbating. The raven was still too thin in Shika's eyes but even with being slightly too thin Sasuke's body was still toned and muscled. Even through his blindness the Uchiha kept himself in pretty decent shape and the Nara enjoyed watching that fit body as the taller man pleasured himself.

Sasuke's hand was now moving quickly and the brunette knew it wouldn't be long until his lover lost it. The other man's end came soon thereafter; with one more pump of his strong hand Sasuke came hard, painting Shikamaru's already soiled stomach with his seed. The Uchiha pumped his member until he had no more left to give and slumped down onto the bed next to a thoroughly cum covered Shikamaru.

The Nara huffed and poked the Uchiha's shoulder; "Could you get me a rag to clean myself up with?" With an annoyed grumble the Sharingan user rolled off the bed and slumped off to the bathroom, returning a minute later with a damp washcloth. Even thought he was annoyed at having his after climax doze interrupted Sasuke gently cleaned Shika's flat stomach, his hands and groin.

Once they were both clean the rag was deposited in the dirty clothes basket and the Uchiha slipped back under the covers, hugging Shikamaru close to him. Placing a kiss on the brunette's crown the raven bid his bedmate good night but the Nara was already too far gone to respond to Sasuke's words.

Shikamaru slipped easily into sleep, feeling fuzzy, content and sated after his impromptu sex show and powerful orgasm. Whatever happened tomorrow and when they returned to Konoha he would deal with it with a very stubborn Uchiha by his side. Together they would protect, and fight for, each other. Hopefully for a very long time to come.

He wondered distantly how his mother would react when she realized her grandbabies would be half Uchiha? So troublesome...

_**Argh! I so do not want to end this here! But I have to since I don't have time to write another multi-chapter fic. If anyone wanted to expound on this plotline feel free to do so since I think this story has the potential to turn into something pretty amazing in the right author's hands.**_

_**I took a lot of liberties with what chakra can do but I figure if you can seal a huge fucking fox into an infant you can tag someone and see with chakra if you have the control and the knowledge to do it.**_

_**AND holy fuck how long is this?! This has to be the longest one-shot I've ever posted! Enjoy all!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	5. ItachiShika PWP Chapter 5

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Shikamaru's Double Dip_

_Notes: Another post for the series of SHIKA SMUT! Yay! This one is Itachi/Shika so enjoy it lovelies. This is set after the war ends with Akatsuki. Itachi and Sasuke came back to the village and were found innocent etc, etc... Also, Naruto and Shika got together during the war and married once it was over so I'm making them about twenty-three in this fic. One last note I'm making Naruto and Sasuke look bad in this so deal with it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_**~*~*~*Chapter 5~*~*~***_

Five years they'd been married; five years of living together, sleeping together and for some of it loving each other completely. Now Shikamaru was at a loss as to what to do to make them work again. He has tried to talk to his lover and it got him nowhere. All the other male would do was smile and tell the genius that everything was fine.

And it would be fine for a month or so. Naruto would do all the things he used to do that drove Shikamaru crazy with lust and fall deeper in love with him all over again. There would be dinners together when they both left the office or nighttime walks through the city while they chatted about their day at work. Nothing major or earth shattering but these were the simple things that the Nara loved to enjoy with his husband.

But it never lasted; the longest Naruto's turn-around lasted was a month and a half. Then the tall blonde would go back to working until the wee hours of the morning, coming home to shovel a now cold portion of food into his mouth before crawling into bed and passing out. Nine times out ten his lover wouldn't even acknowledge Shikamaru's presence in their large bed.

Sometimes though his blue eyed spouse would press a soft kiss to the genius' forehead and murmur that he loved the brunette with all his heart and that he was so sorry. Shika didn't know what his spouse was sorry for; he had no clue why his blonde would be upset enough to apologize to him when he thought Shikamaru was sleeping. Was he apologizing for leaving the Nara by himself more often than not? Or was it something else, something bigger and uglier?

He honestly didn't know anymore and it killed him. Shikamaru missed his husband. He missed being held when they fell asleep and waking up to his love's peaceful face in the morning. For the love of Kami he missed the sex; gods did he miss the feeling of Naruto fucking him into the mattress. How long had it been since they'd been intimate? Hell when was the last time they'd even hugged each other?

He couldn't remember and it hurt to realize that he was losing his husband, the love of his life; his everything was slipping away from him and Shika was terrified. He refused to let this continue anymore and with a stubborness born of deep seated love he stalked into their kitchen and began to cook his love's favorite food; Ramen.

The Nara chopped, mixed, diced and stirred for the better part of two hours before the noodles and broth were to his liking. Then he began to add the toppings; pork, scallions, carrots and edamame were placed on top of the dish before he closed the container and went to dress himself in his casual clothes.

It wasn't often Shika had a day completely off and he made the best of it when he did; only wearing civilian clothes with a few weapons secreted away on his person. Selecting a pair of khaki shorts and a long sleeved green tee he dressed himself quickly, placing a kunai holster on his thigh and threaded a few senbon in his pineapple ponytail; who said Ino never taught him anything useful?

Dressed the Nara collected his package of, as Naruto called it, the god's food and slipped on his casual sandals, locking the door when he exited the apartment. The walk to the Hokage Tower was nice and calming; the sun was out and shining brightly as the changing leaves swayed in the autumn breeze. Yes, it was a beautiful day and maybe he could entice Naruto away from work to go cloud gazing while they ate their lunch.

It was an idea. Lately cloud watching had become a cherished past-time more than a hobby. He was always busy with work or his Clan that finding a few hours during the day to relax on his old hill were out of the question. However, today might be the day that he got to watch those puffy white blobs float happily across the blue blue sky; if he was lucky his love would be right there with him, trying to figure out what cloud looked like what.

With a small smile on his defined features the slender Nara made his way up the stairs, exiting the stairwell at the floor reserved for the Hokage. He paused when he saw no one at the assistant's desk and vaguely wondered if they'd gone to lunch. It wasn't often Sakura was not at the desk and if the pinkette wasn't there someone else was manning the post in her absence.

He'd mention it to Naruto in a moment; someone needed to be there just in case something pressing came up. With a sigh he went to open the door to his husband's office but paused when he felt the chakra signatures surging within the room; Naruto's and with widened eyes Shika identified Sasuke's riled signature. What the fuck were they doing?! Kami-sama please don't tell him they're fighting in the fucking Hokage's office!

Moving quickly the brunette kicked the doors open, readying himself to separate the two longtime rivals only to stop when he saw the man he loved, adored and cherished above all others fucking the now returned Sharingan user over his desk. The Nara dropped the container of ramen, not flinching when it burst open and splattered the floor; the chocolate eyes man only had eyes for the scene in front of him.

Shika's genius mind stopped working as he watched through wide eyes as the blonde jumped away from the raven and began to dress himself; all the while apologizing and pleading with Shikamaru to listen to him, that it was a mistake. The Nara just stood there, trying and failing to understand what the hell was going on. This wasn't like Naruto at all. No, his blonde would never cheat on him. His love was honest and true to their marriage vows.

Whoever this was in front of him they were not his husband. Oh they may look the same, sound the same and this may be the man he shared his home with but it was no longer the Uzumaki Naruto he knew and loved to within an inch of his life. Sasuke merely stood and walked, still completely nude, to stand next to a now shame-faced Naruto; "Naruto, I think it's time you told your spouse the truth."

The Nara snorted and when he spoke it was as if the words were coming from someone else. The brunette felt pride in his intellect; even in this fucked up situation his mind was making the necessary connections. Laughing without mirth the Nara spat; "The truth. Time for the truth is it Naruto? Is this where I learn how you weren't working late all those nights but cheating on me?"

"Is this when you tell me all those nights you apologized to me when you thought I was sleeping were in regards to your infidelity? Save it Naruto. Save all of it. I don't want to hear it, any of it. It's clear to me that the man I knew, the man I married is gone. The Naruto I know would never do this."

"My Naruto would never hurt me like this. I hope you're happy Naruto but I want you to know this; it may not be today and it may not be tomorrow but one day you will realize what you lost and when you come crawling back to me and see how wonderful my life is without you I will smile and wish you well because someone like you isn't worth my hatred or my time."

"This is goodbye, Hokage-sama. I will be out of our home by tonight and staying at my Clan's compound, expect the divorce papers within a day. Also, I will be taking a vacation. I'm not sure how long but I'll leave you to explain my absence to the Council and anyone who inquires as to where I am." When he was finished speaking the brunette turned and walked swiftly out of the room, not stopping when Naruto screamed his name; Shikamaru meant what he said he didn't want to hear it.

He should have known it was something like this! It all made sense now but Shika would never have thought Naruto would cheat; it was so out of character for the always honest and guileless blonde. The Nara didn't feel bad for not realizing what was going on behind his back until five minutes ago when he caught them in the act he trusted his soon-to-be former spouse with everything he had.

Shika refused to feel guilty about being deceived and led on for who knew how long. The blame fell solely on Naruto not him. The Nara knew he tried to make it work these last eight or so months. He bought the food and drinks his love enjoyed, prepared all his favorite meals and constantly tried to engage his man sexually. Nothing seemed to work but at least now he had a reason why.

No, Nara Shikamaru would walk out of this relationship the way he walked into it; clean and without deception. Naruto was the one to blame for the failure of their marriage. The blonde never once seemed to care that they were drifting apart, only making the effort when Shika pointed it out and those attempts to make them work never lasted long.

Well now Naruto could have Sasuke and they could live their lives in bliss while the brunette healed his shattered heart. He was not going to throw a tantrum and destroy things, screaming like an idiot for the whole world to hear. No, the Nara heir would collect his clothes and anything else he considered important and he would leave their shared home.

His parents would welcome him back, supporting him in their own way; his father, Shikaku, would lazily pry Shikamaru open, forcing him to talk about it and his mother, Yoshino, would badger him to tell her what was wrong while stuffing him full of delicious food. Yup, they were nuts and so so troublesome but they were his family and he loved them in his own exasperated way.

His dad would like having his son there again too. Shikaku would retire as Clan Head soon, allowing Shikamaru to take his place and there was still much for the younger shadow wielder to learn. Residing with his parents again would make him more available for lessons with his old man.

The only thing he was grateful for was the fact that he and Naruto did not have kids; it would kill the brunette to take his children away from one of their parents but he would have done it. Shika was just grateful that he didn't have to deal with that hurdle when he went to file the divorce papers. It would be an easy split; Naruto could keep the apartment and they would split their money down the middle.

The Nara was to intelligent and logical to want to draw their less than amicable split out into an all-out war over trivial things that didn't matter at the end of the day. He just wanted to be done with it so he could cry in his bed, wallow for a week or so in self-pity and then begin to move forward with his life. Shika knew this wouldn't be the end for him and he looked forward to one day meeting the one who would complete him in all ways.

The chocolate eyed man always thought that was Naruto but obviously he was spectacularly wrong there. However, there were plenty of kunai in the pouch and when the time was right the Nara would meet that one perfect for him. Right now he wanted to get his stuff, go home and let his mom force-feed him until he burst. Then he would go to bed and deal with his annoyingly curious parents tomorrow; everything besides those three things could be dealt with tomorrow.

A rude snort left him as he traversed the village, nodding curtly to his friends and colleagues, silently grateful that no one approached him for a chat. They could probably tell via his chakra that he was angry and no one wanted anything to do with a pissed off Special Jōnin and for once Shika was thankful for all the training that went into him receiving that highly intimidating rank.

Another snort left him when he thought of the youngest Uchiha. Fucking Uchiha Sasuke was a little bitch! He knew the raven cared for Naruto but he didn't think the other would sink so low as to fuck a married man. Shika wanted to be angry at the little whore but in the end it took two to have sex and from what he saw Naruto was all too willing to fuck the whorish Uchiha into his desk. Well the joke was on both of them; how you got em' is how you're gonna lose em'.

His former spouse and the Uchiha could enjoy themselves while it lasted but a relationship built on deceit and lies was doomed to fail. Not to mention that Sasuke and Naruto couldn't be in the same room without fighting about something; well when they weren't fucking like mongrels in heat.

Indeed, those two could have each other and while his relationship was over with Naruto the Nara was grateful for the time they had. So many things happened while they were together; war came and went, leaving Konoha to rebuild stronger than before. Together they'd fettered out the corruption that was the Council of Elders and welcomed back the two Uchiha brothers.

How that happened was still somewhat of a mystery; only Naruto and Tsunade knew the whole story and his former husband was sworn to secrecy in regards to the true reasons behind the rogue Uchihas' return. Shikamaru did know that it had to do with the Uchiha massacre and the true cause of it but that was all. The Nara left it at that. He knew when to dig and when to let it ride and in this case he was letting it ride.

Maybe one day someone would tell him but until then Shika would live without knowing. Besides he was happy with the outcome; the village got back two Sharingan users, even if one of them was the one who fucked his husband behind his back but the shadow nin couldn't forget about Itachi. He truly enjoyed the older man's company and intelligent mind.

It was nice to have a game of Shogi with the man and talk about the state of affairs within Konoha or speaking about Clan matters. Nothing too in depth or serious but he knew that when he took the reins form his dad the Nara and the Uchiha would enjoy a happy, mutually beneficial partnership together. Together the two men had discussed a few ideas for battle techniques and team strategies; in the end they ended up creating new and improved tactics for their ANBU teams to use in the field.

With a deep breath he walked up to their apartment and unlocked the door, pushing it open so he could be done with what was sure to be a trying situation. The sight of Naruto sitting on the couch promised to make this ordeal even more tiresome and painful. "Naruto, please I have nothing to say so just let me do what I have to do so we can both go our separate..."

"Don't go, Shika. Please don't go...I'm sorry. I so so sorry, baby. Please don't go. I need you with me. Sasuke was a mistake. I never meant to hurt you and when I saw the pain in your eyes today I knew that I never wanted you feel that way again. Baby please we can fix this."

The Nara just gaped for a moment after Naruto was done talking. He replied incredulously; "We can fix this? I'm sorry Naruto but you don't get to decide if this, us, is fixable..." The blonde interrupted once again; "Why can't I? Why can't I say we can fix this?" Shikamaru finally lost his usually controlled temper, screaming; "Because you're not the one who's broken! You don't get to decide if this is fixable because it's not your heart that's fucking broken! Do you understand that? DO YOU?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH?!"

"Shika, baby I'm" But the Nara was done listening to Naruto plead and beg; "GET THE FUCK OUT, UZUMAKI! GET THE FUCK OUT YOU STUPID JACKASS! I have nothing to say to you so please GET THE FUCK OUT OR SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The blonde made no move to leave though and looked like he was about to speak again.

Shika sighed in annoyance and resignedly flew through his trademark hand signs, quickly securing a shocked Naruto with his shadows so he could pack in peace; "I'll release you when I'm done. Don't make this worse than it already is."

"You and I are done, Naruto. I can never be with you again; I can never trust again. Not after this. Hell I may not be returning to active shinobi service again. If I can't trust my Hokage to do the right thing I can't knowingly serve them and risk my life for them. Now if you'll excuse me."

Shikamaru turned away from Naruto's desperate, pleading expression and when he got into their large bedroom the shadow nin went about packing his clothes, toiletries and any sentimental objects like his Clan's seal that he used to stamp any formal documents.

With a large pack and a medium sized box in his hand Shikamaru set out to leave this place. If there was anything he missed he would come back later. His sharp chocolate eyes took in every inch of the place he and his love had called home for the past five years. He would miss this place for the sweet memories it held but this was no longer his home and soon Naruto would no longer be his husband.

When he walked back into the living room the blonde began to struggle against the shadows binding him but Shikamaru did not yield his control over them. He only stopped to take the key off his ring, leaving it on the kitchen counter before he made his way to the door.

The brunette stopped before he left, turning to look at the attractive, tall blonde man; "I loved you, Naruto. I loved you with all of me. I would have done anything for you and I thought you would do the same for me but I was wrong. You couldn't even stay faithful to me."

Those blue eyes were pleading with him as they filled with tears and shame. Not moved at all the Nara continued; "I hope you and Sasuke will be happy together. Goodbye Uzumaki Naruto; it's been a great adventure." But he couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. No, there was something else he needed to do for him.

Taking a deep breath he let himself feel the anger that was seething inside, taking that all the ire, pain and devastation he was feeling Shika condensed it and channeled it into his limbs; in the blink of an eye he was in front of Naruto cocking his fist back and releasing it in one powerful uppercut to his former spouse's jaw.

The brunette felt satisfied when he heard the sound of the blonde's jaw breaking and with that last parting shot Shika left their home. This would be the only time he allowed himself to act upon his pain or anger. After that little display he wouldn't indulge in it again.

Instead he would channel it into something else as he worked through his pain and anguish. What could he do though? He wouldn't be working or taking missions at the moment so that was out. He could train but let's be real Shika may have changed a lot but he was still lazy at heart so self-motivation was hard to come by when it came to training.

But it would be good to train again. The Nara didn't have a lot of time to get out and train. His job assisting the Hokage with diplomatic negotiations and the team assignments for missions took up a lot of his time. He'd check in with Itachi or Neji to see if they were free in the next few days. The brunette enjoyed sparing with those two the most; Neji and Itachi were both calm and collected much like Shikamaru so they functioned well together.

As a matter of fact they were one of Konoha's best teams; they'd never failed a mission before when the three of them were sent out. They complimented each other very well. Each brought out the best in the other, lending strength where one was weak and backing down to allow the stronger nin to go forward.

Yes, maybe a training session with those two would be a good way to vent his anger and pain. He almost felt bad for Naruto though. Once Neji heard about what Naruto did he would exact his revenge, probably quite painfully with the diligent use of his Gentle Fist.

He couldn't forget the hell Ino and Chōji would put the blonde through as well...then again most of the nin in the village would want to hurt their Hokage. All Konoha shinobi knew the Nara heir, either on his own or through his parents. They would not physically hurt their Hokage, excluding Neji, Itachi, Ino, Chōji and maybe his parents, but they would let it be known subtly that they were not happy with the blonde's poor choices.

Kakashi would no doubt make his former pupils' lives a living hell. Kakashi maybe an ass but he valued loyalty above all else; the man never looked or strayed since he and Neji made themselves official when the Hyūga became of age. That was what Shika thought he had. Never before today would he have guessed that his spouse would stray from their bed. How wrong he was but he refused to feel bad for having faith in the man he married.

Unfortunately, Itachi would also feel disgraced when he heard it was Sasuke that Naruto cheated on Shika with but he would never hold the younger brother's actions against the elder Uchiha. Itachi was a kind, considerate, wonderful person; it was shocking that he and Sasuke were even related at all.

Oh Sasuke would hear it from his Aniki and maybe the young Uchiha would wake the hell up and stop acting like a spoiled child. Yes, Sasuke's life was hard. Yes, he lost his family when he was very young, allegedly at the hands of his brother, but there was only so long that he could ride that wave of that woo is me, woo is my shit. It didn't give him a free pass to act like an asshole to everyone.

How Naruto even wanted to be around the younger Sharingan user was a mystery to the Nara. All they did was fight and insult each other. Why would anyone want to be around someone who called them an idiot all the time? Yes, his former spouse may call Sasuke a bastard but always after the cold Uchiha insulted him first. But maybe Naruto liked that; Shika didn't know anymore, he really didn't.

He always thought Naruto was the beginning and end for him. Shika always believed that he and the blonde could work anything out; that their love would be strong enough to survive whatever was thrown at them. But the Nara couldn't do this. He refused to be with someone he couldn't trust and he couldn't trust Naruto anymore.

The man lied to him, went behind his back and dishonored their vows of marriage seemingly without an issue. Shikamaru couldn't be with someone like that and from the apologies Naruto gave him when he thought Shika was sleeping the blonde knew he was doing something wrong. But did that stop him? No, it didn't. The man kept going back to the fucking Uchiha.

Their relationship on all levels was effected by Naruto's poor choice. Their marriage was over; their friendship destroyed with it and even their work relationship would suffer for it. As he thought earlier after he caught his soon to be ex-husband Shikamaru wouldn't serve a Hokage he couldn't trust and it was glaringly obvious that he didn't trust Naruto anymore.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his parents' home and the herd of deer grazing happily near the house come into view. This was home and this is where he belonged right now; just being back made his heart feel lighter and his soul more at peace. Taking in the scent of smoke from the house's chimney and the smells of the forest he slowly trudged to the front door of his childhood home.

The door was thrown open before he could knock and he was pulled into a crushing hug by his mom. "Shika, what's the matter? What's happened? Why do you have luggage? Is Naruto all right? Do we need to go to the hospital? Are you injured?" All this was said in the span of a minute and Shika's mind was overloading under his mother's barrage of concerned questions. A smoky chuckle was heard from the vicinity of his mom's shoulder; "Yoshino, let the boy in."

The raven haired woman backed off, looking a little sheepish but not one ounce of repentance shown in her eyes. Yoshino was expressing her concern about her baby; anyone had an issue with that could face her wrath. Mah his mom was troublesome but loved her nagging ways; it was how she showed her love.

Smiling a small tired smile at his parents Shikamaru walked into the house and dropped his bags; he would get them later when he went to bed. "I'm okay, Kaa-san just tired and hungry." Those were the magic words if you wanted to get his mom off your back.

No one went hungry in Nara Yoshino's home! No one! Like a blur the woman was pulling her son toward the warm kitchen, listing the available options for Shikamaru to eat. His dad on the other hand was silently observing his son, trying to find out what was wrong.

Sighing, he turned toward his father and pointedly looked at the white gold wedding ring still on his finger. The older Nara's eyes bugged a bit in understanding before the lazy look returned and the man nodded toward his son. Shikamaru was grateful his father was letting him be for now but he knew tomorrow Shikaku would begin his questioning. All this went on without his nosy mother noticing as she was buzzing around the kitchen like a possessed bat out of hell.

With little thought the young Nara plopped down in his usual seat at the scrubbed wooden table and watched the comforting scene in front of him. His mom puttering around while his dad stood at the back door smoking a cigarette; this was his childhood in essence. His mother's fiery presence and his dad's serene countenance; this was what home and love meant to him.

They may be troublesome but they were his and he was proud to be their son and a perfect mix of the two of them. He may bitch about his mother's tendency to coddle and nag but once he married Naruto Shika discovered he had the same tendencies; it was almost like Naruto was Shikaku and he was Yoshino at times.

However, he did possess the intellect and calmness under pressure that was a keystone of the Nara Clan. And he couldn't forget that he looked like the spitting image of his dad, only shorter and more slender; that was his mother's genetic interference. So in total he was the sum of both his parents' best parts, making him a well-rounded whole.

When a large bowl of chicken stew and rice along with a large hunk of warm bread was placed in front of him Shika pushed away his rambling thoughts and began to eat heartily. Kami-sama he missed his mom's cooking! No matter how good he made this stuff it never compared to his kaa-san's.

Naruto always raved about his cooking, as did anyone who was invited to dinner at their old home, but to Shika it paled in comparison to Yoshino's cooking.

While he ate his parents talked and he interjected when he had something to add. It was like old times before he got married and left and it was exactly what he needed. Shika needed the steady presence of his parents and their home. He needed to be grounded in something and where better to be grounded than in the home he was raised in and with the people who raised him? There was no better place.

When he was done scarfing down two helping of stew he stood, rinsed his dishes and bid his parents goodnight. Yoshino and Shikaku returned the farewell and let their son leave the kitchen; no doubt the two elder adults would speak about Shika's sudden reappearance in their home and speculate on why he was there. Shikamaru was okay with that as long as they left him alone until tomorrow; he was too raw to talk about things right now.

~*~*~*Time Skip*~*~*~

Three weeks; it was three weeks ago that he walked in on his now former husband fucking Uchiha Sasuke. Their divorce was finalized and done with. Naruto was being stubborn of course and didn't want to sign the papers, begging Shika to listen to him but the Nara heir was done and had no interest in listening to insincere apologies and promises anymore than he already had.

Finally, the blonde signed the papers that dissolved their marriage. Naruto kept the home they shared and they split their money down the middle. Nothing bound them together anymore and Shika was enjoying his new freedom. So far in the three weeks he'd been off work he'd cloud watched, trained with Neji and Itachi and tended the deer in the Nara forest.

He felt well rested and free. Sure, he was still hurting from his and Naruto's split but he was healing little by little. Shika suspected that his former spouse's betrayal would always sting him but it eventually would recede to the background of his mind and heart more and more every day.

Tomorrow he would be going back to work in the afternoon. It was then that he would gage how well he could work with Naruto now and if he couldn't he would resign from the shinobi forces and work fulltime with the Nara Clan. His Clan didn't just produce talented ninja with powerful shadow wielding techniques they also produced world class medicines and farmed herbs. Shika also couldn't forget to mention the top class medics the Nara Clan boasted.

So even if his shinobi career was over the Nara heir would still be helping Konoha in other ways. Shika would always assist in strategy or planning sessions if he was needed but he wouldn't work fulltime in a place where he was uncomfortable. He refused to do that and he doubted anyone would try to stop him. Maybe Naruto but he had a feeling the blonde wouldn't push too hard for him to stay.

Nope, the blonde Hokage was too wrapped up in his new lover, Uchiha Sasuke. The two came out as an official couple about two weeks ago, shortly after Naruto signed their divorce papers. It amused Shika that only three weeks ago Naruto was begging him not to leave him. Pleading and begging, babbling that he loved him and would never want Sasuke like he wanted Shikamaru. This just proved that Shika was right to get rid of his ties to Naruto.

The Nara knew if he would have stayed that Naruto would have continued to fuck Sasuke behind his back and the Shikamaru knew he deserved better. He wanted a husband, children and all that shit but he wouldn't settle for just anyone. The next man who won Shikamaru would have to be pretty damn special!

A warm wet nose poking him in the cheek made him glance to the side and smile when he saw a very adorable baby deer next to him. Kami-sama he loved that all he needed to do to feel better was to spend some time with his family's herd of deer. Now that he wasn't lost in his own mind he noticed the sun was setting. With a yawn the Nara heir stood and stretched before walking to his house so he could get ready for tonight.

His friends decided to throw a little party for his return to work. His parents would be there as well. His mom and dad were amazing these last few weeks, supportive but not overbearing, which for his mother was amazing. Without them he wouldn't be doing as well as he was. His mother let him mope for a day or two before kicking his ass into gear and making him get out of the house for errands.

His dad gave Shika his space for a day or two before he began to pick apart his child's troubles. Within an hour Shikamaru was teary eyed and spilling his guts to his tou-san. It was like Asuma-sensei's death all over again only this time it hurt so much more.

The worst was his parents, hell no one, knew how bad his and Naruto's bond had deteriorated these past few months. Shikaku had just sighed and held his boy close while Shikamaru poured out all his hurt. When the younger Nara stopped crying and expelling what felt like poison from his soul he felt much better.

Gods it felt good to get it all out in the open and off his mind. After that little breakdown it was easier to deal with thoughts of Naruto and their broken bond. Once he expelled all the hate and anger he felt empty but ready to begin the process of healing and moving on.

The party tonight was also to celebrate Shika's steps in putting his life back together after his divorce. He felt warm that so many people had offered their support; Genma, the pervert he was, offered to assist Shika in any way he needed him all the while grabbing his grabbing his crotch and wiggling his honey-blonde eyebrows.

Yup, Genma was a super-perv to rival Jaraiya-sama but Shika appreciated the sentiments behind of the man's lewd offer; even if he had no desire to take him up on it. No, he wouldn't another notch on someone's bedpost. He wanted to be adored, cherished and loved.

Genma wouldn't give him what he craved so wasting his time with the senbon user would be pointless and would probably lead to Shika being hurt when he developed feeling that Shiranui couldn't reciprocate.

Besides everyone knew that Raidō and Genma were destined to be together; if only they weren't so damn stupid to realize it. Maybe he should help those two idiots get together so they would stop dancing around each other. That sounded like a plan to him. Ino would be on board with him; nothing was better to the long haired blonde woman than playing matchmaker extraordinaire.

Entering his house he greeted his parents, who were seated in the living room already dressed and ready to go out for the night, and went upstairs to shower and dress himself. Stripping off his clothes he turned on the shower and began to shave his face while he waited for the water to heat up to temperature.

Face now smooth he stepped into the stall and proceeded to wash his now shoulder length hair and slender body. It felt great to be clean after a full day of sweating in the forest with the deer. But he enjoyed a good day of hard honest work; no worrying about being killed or if a decision he made would result in someone else's demise.

Maybe he should just resign from the shinobi ranks even if he could work with Naruto...was that what he wanted? He wasn't sure and until he was he wouldn't make any rash decisions. With a relaxed air about him he savored the warm water and the feeling of it pattering on his skin; this was heaven!

Unfortunately, he had to get out soon if he didn't want to be late to meet his party at Yakiniku Q.

Clean, dry and with his still damp hair brushed the Nara exited the bathroom, a towel perched on his hips as he walked into his room. The outfit he selected was simple but tasteful; if Shika did say so himself. It consisted of a tight fitting long sleeved emerald green V-neck sweater, form fitting black pants that still allowed for free movement and his black leather civilian sandals.

He looked very well put together and after brushing of his still damp hair one more time, applying deodorant and a spritz of subtle cologne Shika was ready for his big night out. As he was about to walk out the door he turned around and grabbed his wallet off the nightstand. Now he was ready to go. Feeling free, happy and sexy the Nara left his house and walked leisurely toward the restaurant.

His parents would meet him there; they'd already told him they had something to attend to before they went to the celebration. Shika met up with Itachi on his way and the two walked in amicable silence; neither were naturally chatterboxes so silence was what they felt the most comfortable with.

Of course, Itachi was still a bit off balance around Shikamaru since he felt a bit responsible for his wayward brother's whorish actions; at least that was how the Nara read the older man's discomfort.

The brunette had shot Itachi's feelings of responsibility for his brother's actions down with a quickness. Itachi was not at fault and he couldn't keep assuming the blame, or the responsibility, for his younger sibling's poor actions and decisions. They were getting back to where they used to be before the divorce but even so the Uchiha Lord was still a little uncomfortable around the Nara.

Well eventually Itachi would either deal with it and move on or tell Shikamaru what was bothering him so they could work it out; for now the lazy genius would let it be. Itachi knew he could tell Shika anything but he also knew that Shika would never push for someone to spill their guts; he was not Ino or his mother for that matter.

With a smile he walked into the restaurant and stopped when he saw how many people came out for him and his eyes bugged further when he saw the decorations. It was a bit much but then again Shika was touched that so many people cared for him; plus, most of them didn't need an excuse to throw a party and celebrate. They were ninja and good things should be celebrated and cherished while they lasted since tomorrow wasn't guaranteed to them.

With a little nudge from Itachi the Nara snapped out of his daze and entered the place fully, smiling at his mom and dad when they came up to embrace him. Hugs or handshakes were given by everyone as he circulated around room. Eventually, he found Chōji near the buffet, eating his food quickly yet neatly; Ino's influence once again.

"Shika! How're feeling? You look good!" The Nara smiled at his first and best friend; "I'm doing great, Chō. I'm surprised this many people came out for me." The Akamichi rolled his eyes good naturedly; "Of course they would! You're a good guy and without you planning our missions and laying out strategies some of us wouldn't be here at all. This is a way to show our thanks to you and show our support of you during your tough time."

The brunette blushed a little, not used to being praised so directly. Sure, he knew he was smart and he knew his brain was responsible for some of the worst losses Akatsuki took in the war but to hear it so blatantly put still made him feel shy. "Thanks, Chōji. How've you been? How's Ino? Driven you crazy yet?" A light slap was felt against the back of his head; "Hey! I heard that Nara Shikamaru!"

Shika smiled and placed a kiss to his former teammate's cheek; "How're you doing, Ino? Taking good care of Chōji?" The blonde beamed; "Of course I am! Right Chō?" The plump nin nodded enthusiastically and went back to his food, making Ino and Shika laugh.

You could always count on Chōji to stay the same as he always was. Shika loved that no matter how fucked up things got in their village Chōji would still be the same king, gentle soul he always was outside of battle. After a bit more small talk Shikamaru left the two of them to themselves and joined the crowd.

It was then that Kakashi slapped a large cup of cold sake into the Nara's hand; "Have a drink, Shika-chan! You deserve it!" Shika winced at the nickname but smirked when Neji slid up to his older lover's side and poked the Sharingan user with a chakra backed finger; "Are you being nice to Shikamaru, Kakashi-kun?" The silver haired pervert nodded obediently, giving Neji large puppy eyes...err eye?

Shikamaru thought the man looked ridiculous but apparently Neji thought the look was adorable as those blank pearl eyes warmed at the sight of his older lover. As odd as it was these two completed each other and really Kakashi was one of the only people strong enough to stand against Neji's clan and patient enough to make the fussy, haughty Gentle Fist user happy.

He watched them with an amused smirk on his face as he sipped the sake, maybe a little bit faster than he should of. Finally, the two stopped making goo goo eyes at each other and started to talk to Shika about what was going on in the village's shinobi forces; something the Nara had stayed out of during his three week sabbatical.

It seemed things were going alright. Apparently, Naruto called in Itachi to sub in for Shikamaru; something the Nara actually agreed with. Next to him, his dad or Kakashi the elder Uchiha was the best strategical mind in the village and also the most reliable. Shikaku and Kakashi ran on their own timetable while Itachi would be there when he said he would.

It was one of the reasons Shika liked the Uchiha so much. When Itachi said he would do something or be somewhere he was and if he wasn't he had a damn good reason not to be. Someday the weasel would make someone a very happy spouse. As if he was summoned the Uchiha popped up at Shika's side with another large cup of alcohol.

Throwing caution, and his reservations, to the wind Shika took a large sip and let himself be drawn into the party.

~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*

Soft full lips slammed down onto thin pink ones as the two men embraced heatedly behind the BBQ restaurant. A soft moan breached the Nara's lips as Itachi began to nip at, and suck on, the soft skin of his long neck; it felt heavenly to be touched like this again after being left alone for so long.

That it was his good friend and confidant Itachi doing this to his body wasn't an issue to Shikamaru's drunken mind. If anything it felt so right to be kissed and held by the taller raven. Feeling sexy, and drunk out of his mind, the Nara gyrated his hips, pressing his hardening shaft against the Uchiha's firm thigh while he leaned upward to suck on the older man's earlobe.

A hitch in Itachi's breathing made Shika feel smug. The brunette liked that he had such an effect on the always calm and stoic Uchiha. Quickly Shikamaru decided he wanted to hear more of those low sounds coming from the Sharingan user's lips. With a mischievous look blossoming in his chocolate eyes Shika continued to suck and torture his companion's earlobe while his hands slipped under Itachi's clothing.

The brunette explored a firm chest and muscled abdomen fervently until he came to the waistband of the elder's pants. Deciding they needed to go too the Nara unfastened the slacks and pushed them and the boxers down so his greedy hands could clench their hardened prize.

And what a prize it was! Itachi was very well endowed and Shika wanted to taste him, suck him and swallow him until he tasted every bit of Itachi. He should feel embarrassed to be so wanton but he was drunk and fuck was he horny. Shame could come later for all he cared.

Right now Shika desired Itachi and Itachi was what he would have. Dropping to his knees gracefully Shikamaru began to lick and suck the flushed head of his partner's erection, savoring the musky scent that filled his nostrils as he sloppily kissed down the rigid cock in front of him.

Deadly hands sunk into his unbound thick hair, encouraging the younger man to do more and Shika obliged Itachi in his desire eagerly. With a deep breath he took Itachi's cock into his mouth to the hilt, swallowing hungrily around the head as he listened to the older man curse and groan as Shikamaru did dirty, and delightful, things with his mouth.

Hearing the lewd sounds the Uchiha was releasing made the Nara's cock swell further in his now constricting pants. With one hand Shika unbuttoned his slacks and slid a hand into underwear so he could fist himself while he pleasured Itachi orally. Shika loved to do this. He loved the amount of control he had over such a powerful man just by getting on his knees and sucking his cock.

Indeed, Shikamaru was a bottom but he was no submissive; he enjoyed the feeling of control very much and doubly enjoyed it in bed. His favorite position, while contradictory to his lazy nature, was to be on top, riding his lover until they both released screaming in rapture. Hmmm that did sound delightful; maybe later he and Itachi could go somewhere more private so he could do what he wanted with the elder man.

Judging by the way the taller man was panting and leaning against the wall with his ebony eyes hazed Itachi wouldn't have any issue with letting Shika ride his cock later; if the Nara could sober up enough to regain his coordination. He moaned around the hard length in his mouth as he imagined the Uchiha's large erection stretching him open as he ground harshly down on it.

Itachi's fathomless black eyes snapped completely open when he the vibrations from Shika's moaning echo through his stiff cock. Shika continued stoking his own erection, coaxing more pre-cum to leak from his slit to use as a lubricant to ease the passage of his hand on his senstive flesh.

The Nara continued to look upward through hazy chocolate eyes as he suckled and licked the hard length in his mouth, occasionally moaning and swallowing around the head when it breached his throat.

Shika stopped when those ebony eyes caught his; what he saw in those usually blank eyes staggered him. He saw such care in those usually shuttered eyes and it sent a thrill through him, spurring him on even further. With renewed vigor he bobbed his head, not caring that his saliva was now dribbling down his face and onto his shirt. All that mattered were those warm black eyes and bringing all the pleasure he could to their owner.

The hand around his own stiff flesh continued its motions, increasing the pace when the speed of Shika's oral ministrations sped up. With his other free hand the Nara stroked Itachi's defined hip, moving downward until he was palpating Itachi's tight balls. He massaged and squeezed them until he felt Itachi's cock throb warningly in his mouth.

Determined to bring his lover off he sucked harder on Itachi's erection while he squeezed his testicles a bit harder. Shika continued his movements, encouraging his elder partner to cum with not so gentle sucks to the flushed head of the cock in his mouth and greedy swallows when that same cockhead slipped into his throat.

Feeling desperate to taste Itachi's seed he deep throated the elder male only this time he didn't pull away. He stayed with Itachi's cock fully sheathed in his mouth as he swallowed quickly, he breathed through his nose and groaning in pleasure when Itachi's strong musky sent once again assaulted his senses.

A strangled moan came from above him and the Nara mewled around the engorged erection in his mouth when Itachi's grip on his hair tightened and the older man began to pump his hips, fucking Shikamaru's face as he chased down his own orgasm. The younger man was content to let the Uchiha do as he pleased.

Shikamaru continued to massage and caress Itachi's heavy tight balls while stroking his own weeping cock as the raven continued to use Shika's mouth as he so desired. He felt so slutty right then; getting face fucked in a dark alley while he jacked himself. It was like he was in a porno flick and he quite liked the feeling of doing the forbidden out in the open where anyone could see them.

Maybe the Nara had little bit of a voyeurism kink; he would have to explore this later on. Maybe with Itachi; if the elder was agreeable to another romantic tryst. Shika didn't think it would hard to get the taller shinobi to agree to another sexual encounter if the enthusiastic way Itachi was thrusting into his mouth with his head thrown back and that long raven hair spilling down his back in soft waves was any indication to go by.

Kami-sama Itachi looked like sex personified right now and he was all Shika's. Gods! How had he never noticed how fucking hot his friend was? For fucks sake Itachi was sex on legs and here was with him, moaning for Shikamaru; wasn't that a bit of a power trip? It was and with renewed vigor the younger man continued his oral and tactile ministrations

The elder male thrust one more time into the Nara's waiting mouth and released into Shikamaru's mouth with a loud growl of completion. The brunette swallowed everything his partner had to give, savoring the masculine slightly bitter taste of the Uchiha's seed. The man even tasted good! Shika would have no problem doing this again if he got to taste the Itachi again.

As Shika suckled and swallowed he continued to pump his own weeping cock, adding a twist on the down stroke and gliding the tip of his thumb over the slit so he could continue to distribute the pre-cum leaking from his slit on his length.

He yelped in pained surprise when the strong hands in his hair grabbed on harshly and pulled him away from the softening cock in his mouth. Shikamaru didn't have time to complain as his mouth was seized by a very dominant Uchiha; the kiss was harsh, possessive and oh so fucking good. Shikamaru felt like his mouth was being raped as the elder ruthlessly explored every nook and crevice being offered to him.

Itachi even growled into the Nara's willing mouth before he pulled away, slapping the Shika's hand away from his hard cock. Shikamaru moaned shamelessly as the taller raven haired man stroked him with ease, sending his mind into a haze of pleasure. Itachi's hand were divine on him and the Sage help him if he wasn't about to cum just from that hand alone!

He whined in ecstasy when he felt a wet finger sinking into his ass. Gods it felt good to have something inside of him again! A warm chuckle was heard from the vicinity of his head; "Do you like that, Shikamaru?" All the younger could do was nod and moan while trying to fuck himself on the finger in his ass and the hand wrapped around his erection.

Another chuckle came from the Uchiha; "Do you want to cum?" Shikamaru whimpered; "Yes...gods yes! Please I want to cum!" Itachi sped up the hand pumping his cock and the finger in his ass sunk deeper inside of him, searchingly until it slammed into that lovely little bundle of nerves. The brunette moaned loudly and ground down, trying to make that finger touch his prostate again.

Itachi obliged him and began to slam into his prostate on ever inward thrust. The hand on his cock was going faster as Shikamaru careened towards his orgasm. The heat was simmering in his lower belly and with one more hard thrust to his prostate he came and would have screamed to the heavens if Itachi hadn't covered his mouth with his own, swallowing the sounds of Shika's euphoria.

He was writhing against the hand on his length and the finger inside of him as his cock expelled his release. Once he expelled all he had to give he was shaking in exhaustion from his powerful orgasm and the effects of the alcohol on his system. Itachi continued to press soft kisses to his lips while murmuring sweet words that Shika vaguely heard.

"So long Shikamaru. Wanted you for so long...have you now. Not letting go." The Nara was too far gone to understand the words but he knew they were important. Unfortunately, his genius mind checked out a long time ago; tomorrow he would think on Itachi's words; tomorrow he would sort himself out.

However, the shadow wielder did know one thing; he felt safe in Itachi's arms and wanted to go to sleep with those same strong arms around him. With a slightly drunken smile on his face Shika pressed a kiss to Itachi's cheek and mumbled; "Take me someplace we can sleep together...M' tired, Tachi."

The usually stoic Uchiha laughed in amusement but did as the drunken Nara bid him. Itachi wiped his soiled hands on his own shirt before fixing Shika's pants and lifting the smaller dozing man into his arms bridal style. Shika smiled up at his friend, or was it lover, and snuggled deeper into the embrace as Itachi leapt onto the roof of the building and sped across the village towards the elder's house.

The younger man was in a sleepy doze as he was stripped and placed in a soft bed and sighed in contentment when he felt Itachi slip in behind him. He may not know what was going on at the moment but he quite liked the feel of Itachi's breath on the back of neck and the feel of that tall body pressed securely against his back. Shikamaru figured they could build on that.

_**Well that's all folks! This is another one of my favorite pairings. Actually, all the pairings in this one-shot series have been my fav's. Sadly, a lot of people don't write them which sucks but I'm making my contribution to the cause. Seriously, one can only read so much Sasu/Naru or Naru/Sasu. I love the pairing but it gets old sometimes.**_

_**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this installment of Shika's Double Dip! Who knows what I'll throw out there next!**_

_**Also, I'll be updating some of my other fics soon. Unexpected will hopefully be the next one I work on but my muse is a biatch right now...sigh.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
